Naruto: Awakened
by slythefoxx2
Summary: Sometimes the worst things to happen to you lead to the best. A radically different experience with the toads results in a different Naruto, one ready to face all challenges and best all challengers. I don't own Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes the thing that hurts you the most in the short term will help you the most in the long term. Naruto was never an adherent to that, mostly because he didn't plan things long term. If something hurt, it hurt. If it didn't it didn't. It'd be 17 days before he could truly understand it. Now, however, he is emotionally exhausted, physically drained and feels more alone than he has since he was a child. Tsunade-baachan, earlier, informed him Jiraiya was killed by the leader of the Akatsuki. Naruto didn't take it well. Instead of reaching out to the person who knew Jiraiya best, he lashed out at her. He said hurtful things he didn't mean and left feeling lost, ashamed and certain he'd just burned a bridge with his surrogate mother figure. He retreated to his apartment so he could mourn in private. It was hard to accept his master was gone. Naruto desperately wanted to show Jiraiya his time and efforts weren't in vain, that Naruto wasn't just a screw up but a ninja of worth in his own right. He'd never get that chance and it was because of the organization targeting those like him. Ero-sennin likely pushed himself too far when he should have retreated and all for the sake of an unworthy apprentice. He beat himself up for hours before he was interrupted by a knock at the door. On the other side stood an angry Sakura, likely coming to yell at and pound him for what he said to Tsunade, he reasoned.

He welcomed her in and the pinkette was unsettled by how quiet he was and how lost he looked. The typical brightness was gone, it was as if he'd lost an essential part of himself. Naruto had been right, she had come to berate him but she couldn't find it in herself to do that now. Instead she opted to hug her teammate in an attempt to reassure him. He ushered her in after a subdue 'thanks' and they sat in silence. She could tell he was in a downward spiral but she didn't have the words to help him, all she could do is watch as he sank further and further into himself. It was unnatural, Naruto wasn't supposed to be like this. She had to admit that he did look more handsome and mature than he does when he's always smiling. It would take several years for Sakura to realize darkness does not equal emotional depth or maturity but she would suffer under that delusion for a little longer.

She kissed him. It was chaste, little more than a peck. Her presence hadn't done much and she didn't have the words to help him cope; she didn't know Jiraiya and didn't fully understand their dynamic. What she hadn't expected was for that kiss to ignite a spark, a feeling shared between both teens. Briefly she wondered if in another world she could have given Naruto a chance, a world where Sasuke didn't dominate her heart. But that wasn't this reality, she didn't feel that way for Naruto. She told herself that and meant it, even as she leaned in for a second kiss. And a third. Each one deeper, longer, growing in passion, desperation and need. Soon, things were escalating as the teammates got swept up in emotions and sensations they didn't fully understand. A cooler head would have put a stop to this, knowing where it was headed and how it'd likely lead to disaster but Team 7 was comprised of members that lead with their emotions; all of them. While Naruto and Sakura were volatile, Kakashi and Sasuke were no less dominated by how they felt. As such, when reason would tell either party to stop this, the feelings involved reframed their understanding of the moment.

For Naruto's part, he tried to tell himself, to convince himself that this didn't mean anything. This wasn't a declaration of love or anything beyond a teammate offering comfort. He said the words internally, recognized them for the truth they contained but it all warred with the feeling he got as the pinkette moaned beneath him, breathing deeply at his actions. The ambivalence wouldn't be resolved so he tried to turn off his brain, to just be in the moment. He concentrated on his actions and her responses, attempting to ignore it was the girl he'd had some form of affection for during most of his short life. But he couldn't. This meant something because this was Sakura-chan. She meant more and while he didn't jump to thinking this meant they'd be together, it did increase the hope he had a chance exponentially. For the duration of their lovemaking he didn't feel so alone, he didn't feel swallowed by a pit of hopelessness. Yes, Jiraiya was gone and Naruto would always regret he couldn't prove himself to his master but he still had precious people and even if Jiraiya wasn't here he could still make his master proud. Sakura had, unknowingly accomplished her goal.

She, however, was also waging an internal war. While she could free admit other men were attractive her sexual fantasies revolved around one person. Even if she started thinking of another, she'd end up thinking about him. She always assumed he'd be her first and only, that it would be him that made her feel this way. Instead it was the boy that stayed, that supported her, wanted her above all others. It was the boy she'd put in Sasuke's shadow and stubbornly never allowed him to leave, even when Sasuke acknowledged him as an equal. It was axomatic, Naruto could never be Sasuke's equal. It wasn't fair, it wasn't right but it was the extent to which she idealized the one, it skewed her view of the other. She felt guilty, thinking about Sasuke during Naruto's time of need. He didn't start this, didn't initiate it and would stop anytime she asked but she chose to indulge in these acts, to enjoy the excitement and pleasure she was experiencing. But even as she knew she was with Naruto, her mind still desired Sasuke, she still longed for Sasuke and in her heightened state, as she felt her orgasm approach she did what she's always done.

"I-I'm cumming, Sasuke-kun!" she said, not fully aware she'd spoke another man's name. Not fully aware of anything as she rode out the wave of her orgasm, not until she felt something wet hit her cheek. And then again, and again. She opened her eyes to see Naruto, staring back at her in disbelief but she didn't understand why. What had she done? Then she remembered, she spoke her truest desire. Once she'd come back to reality she was mortified at what she'd done. She wanted to apologize, to explain, to do anything to make it ok but she couldn't. Naruto just quietly asked her to leave, not daring to look at her.

Sakura wanted to stay, to explain herself, to do anything that would make him engage; even if it broke out into a fight, even if nasty, hateful things were to be said because it couldn't be worse than what she'd done. In his darkest hour, she confirmed that her first thoughts would always be on someone else. She wanted to fight but another part of her couldn't extend his humiliation. She'd done enough damage and may have ruined the relationship with her best friend and fiercest supporter. She quickly dressed and departed, hating herself for what occurred and hoping Naruto would forgive her someday.

Naruto didn't feel his heart shatter. His world didn't come undone. He just wanted to close his eyes and sleep. Today came with too many hits to his heart and while Sakura's was an unnecessary one it wasn't the worst one. He just couldn't feel anymore, he was tapped out. He needed the day to end.

The next day did arrive and Naruto was summoned by Tsunade to help decode Jiraiya's last message. It took him awhile to be of any help but eventually they discovered the cipher key and Naruto was told he'd be training with the toads to help him prepare. Before he left, he apologized to Tsunade, his feelings of regret coming off him in waves. The Hokage hugged her surrogate son and forgave him, saying people often lash out when hurt. It was an unfortunate situation all around. Naruto was so shocked and so moved by her words. While Naruto is willing to forgive his enemies if they demonstrate a sincere desire to change, he knows very little of what it feels like to be forgiven. The villagers held the fox against him and any acting out was often attributed to it. When he screwed up, his every flaw was picked over or he was reminded them enough that he couldn't believe people had moved passed them. So, to be forgiven, to know he hadn't lost someone else made him smile for first time since he'd been told about Jiraiya.

His first day of training to learn senjutsu focused on meditation. Naruto would be the first to admit he was bad at it. He just couldn't clear his mind long enough. Ero-sennin said for some, it was focusing on something simple like their breathing to clear out their thoughts. He figured that wouldn't work for Naruto, as it had never worked for him. Instead of creating a focal point, Jiraiya suggested he follow his thoughts to their conclusion, each one until his brain had run out of things to distract him with. Naruto tried this before but could never seem to get it to work so he hadn't been optimistic.

Once his initial thoughts began, the subject being Sakura, he almost faltered. He didn't want to think about her or to relive that embarrassing night. But another part of him stopped himself from disengaging. He need to do this, to get stronger, to demonstrate Jiraiya was correct to believe in him so he kept at it, dove deep into his thoughts. The first feeling was embarrassment, it was just emasculating to experience that. But Naruto pushed through. There was also hurt and some resentment. He knows Sakura isn't a bad person, she likely didn't plan any of that and certain didn't say Sasuke's name to make him feel worse but she was sometimes careless with his feelings. Not intentionally, but that felt worse. She just did it because she never really considered them, assuming his emotional depths were shallow. His crush on her ended that night, if he loved her he didn't anymore, he couldn't. But he still cared, he still saw her as a friend and would seek to resolve things between them.

Naruto felt lighter by the conclusion of that thought, he normally suppressed his negative emotions or attempted to work through them so fast that he never actually stopped to feel them. This small step was life changing. Because Naruto didn't stick with his usual pattern, the mental floodgates came down. He struggled with the emotions he'd long since left dormant about the villagers and his isolation as a child. He never meant to suppress his darker emotions. As a child, they were simply too big for him to handle without the aid of a parental figure to guide him, his little heart couldn't truly process it all. As he'd gotten older it felt petty and pointless to revel in those thoughts and impressions. He distracted himself with his goals, with his training, with anything as he felt it was the mature thing to do. But one shouldn't hide or ignore their darker parts. Naruto was finally in a place to truly acknowledge himself, his entire self.

He didn't know it, so deep into his own thoughts but outside his mind, Naruto was crying but as he didn't look pained Pa did not stop him. The Elder Toad assumed the boy was coming to terms with the loss of Jiraiya and in a sense, he was right. Instead of mourning, Naruto focused on proving something to Jiraiya. His need to always look forward meant he hadn't accepted nor worked through the feelings of lose the absence of his master created. But now he was able to. It was so difficult, a part of him screaming at him to stop but he couldn't. This was him, the good and the bad. It was three hours into his meditation before Naruto had fully worked through his repressed negative emotions and he felt whole and complete. He liked this feeling and didn't want to let it go however he wouldn't fight what his mind wanted to do. It directed him toward his chakra. He'd never really considered his chakra before, not in the meditative sense so this feeling was new to him.

His flow was fast and powerful. If he'd tried to direct it right then it'd be similar to trying to change the direction of a river through willpower alone. Instead he went with the flow, merged with it. From point to point, from top to bottom, left to right Naruto followed his chakra getting used to its unique hum, its speed and everything else. Because Naruto didn't fight the behavior of his chakra he was eventually able to hear it. There was something in his chakra calling out to him, it was faint but it was there. Naruto was stuck, he didn't know how to find this call, how to bring it out to the foreground but he somehow knew it was important. But he didn't want to lose this state of mind, he didn't want to press it and lose this connection so he kept with the flow of his chakra. The more he surrendered his conscious mind to the workings of his chakra the louder that call became. It'd taken hours, not that he'd known it but finally the call became too loud to ignore. Naruto finally felt the source of it, something deep within his own chakra, so deep it was like reaching the ocean floor but when he did he instinctively pulled on it and continued to do so, repeating the process he used to unlock his chakra when he was a mere boy. He continued to pull, focusing on nothing else until finally it happened, the barrier crumbled and for the second time in this process Naruto felt he connected with something he'd loss. This new chakra, or could it be considered his complete chakra coursed through him. Starting at his core, it went to the left side of his body, the arm than the leg. It charted a similar path in reverse as it traveled from the right leg to the right arm; Naruto follow it every step of the way. Finally, this new chakra reached his brain and his mind and everything turned black.

He lost all sense of time and space. He simply existed in this domain, this place of perfect darkness. Until he saw a little beacon of light and immediately headed toward it. His mental avatar placed a hand on the light and Naruto was flooded with memories and experiences that were not his own. He saw himself fighting in a war, in a period he instinctively knew as the Warring Clans Era. He saw the loss of family, of his harsh training by his father. He watched as he befriended an Uchiha. He saw more training as he tried to perfect and expand upon his Mokuton. He even experienced his forays into senjutsu. Unbeknownst to Naruto but he subconsciously started to pull on nature chakra as he lived through the experiences of the Shodai Hokage. Pa had not left his charge, not in the 8 hours it'd been since he started his meditation. There had been times he was tempted but he could sense changes happening within the boy and could not risk denying him the experience. This changed when the tadpole started drawing on the natural energy around him, Pa had his cane at the ready. But to his surprised the boy balanced the natural chakra with his own, his eyelids taking on an orange pigment and his chakra signature becoming even more potent. He decided to allow this to continue, something amazing was happening and he would allow Naruto to see it through to the end.

Back in Naruto's mind, he'd noticed a new energy in his body and thanks to the experiences of the Shodai, he knew it to be the process of absorbing and balancing natural chakra with his own and as he'd done before, Naruto didn't fight the feeling but surrendered to it until he felt the balance achieved. However, he didn't cut himself off from the energy around him, instead he instinctively continued to balance the chakra within him sending the excess to various places within his body. Because of this, Naruto no longer felt thirsty nor hungry. He felt fully satiated and sustained and it allowed himself to return to Hashirama's memories. He witnessed the boy become a man, the man a legend. He married Mito Uzumaki, of the Uzumaki clan and in his state of serenity he managed to not freak out about that revelation. He saw the building of Konoha and the fallout with his friend, Madara.

Pa was shocked once again as he watched the boy remain perfectly still and cycle through natural chakra as if he'd done it his entire life. He figured the boy would have gotten hungry hours ago, having reached the 12 hour mark but it appeared as if he was managing to sustain himself with the aid of nature's energy. He'd considered that ability to be a myth so to see it performed by someone who had no previous training nor knowledge of senjutsu, it was incredible. Eventually Ma and Pa set up a rotation to keep watch on Naruto. He'd come here to learn senjutsu and clearly was further ahead than they'd ever expected.

Naruto watched and rewatched Hashirama's memories, all the while never losing his connection with nature nor the new elements within his own chakra. Eventually that force that felt new and foreign integrated fully into Naruto's existing chakra and he subconsciously created an army of shadow clones, much to the shock of the toads keeping watch over him. Even more shocking is when they all disappeared to various sections of the Mountain, all seemingly focused on a single task. As they weren't hurting anything, the toads left the clones to their devices, quickly accepting the oddities of their sole summoner.

Soon, Naruto felt himself performing a similar act as he had before, he sensed another call in his chakra and once again had to reach a state to which he could bring it out. This barrier was harder to break down, taking every ounce of mental fortitude Naruto contained but soon he managed and was once again awash in the memories of another. The first was that of of a young boy being bested by his genius older brother. He wanted so badly to be like Indra but simply lacked the talent. He never gave up, though and was always cheered up by his father's kind smile. The boy got older and he watched as Indra became distant and cold. Asura, that was his name. He wanted to reach his brother, to help him with his burdens. He sees himself working diligently in perfecting his ninshu and nature transformation. He watched Asura help a village by digging a well and how they eventually joined him. He taught them about ninshu and became his first followers. It was where he met his wife, Kanna. She was a lot like Mito, Naruto thought. Naruto saw Asura fight Indra and his promise to reincarnate to resolve Indra's conflict.

The process remained the same both internally and externally for Naruto and the toads. That is until on the twelfth day of his meditation he started to glow as if surrounded by golden fire. It only lasted a minute but the sensation was one of extreme peace and confidence. In his mindscape, Naruto stood before Asura and Hashirama. His previous lives. But he was not them, three lives with three men making their own choices. It was easy to see Sasuke was Indra's transmigrant and Naruto's obsession with saving him mirrored Asura's own and Hashirama's permissiveness. He knew Asura promised to come to a peaceful resolution but seeing two men dedicated themselves to trying to saving another, the intended person put things in sharp relief. He didn't believe in destiny, not even after what he'd witnessed. Hashirama didn't have to get in an epic struggle so strenuous that he was simply never the same after his last fight with Madara. Naruto didn't have to pull his rasengan at the Valley of the End. It was a choice, he wanted to save the one he saw as a brother. But this Naruto, one that had come to accept himself and had witnessed the entire lives of two others, it changed him. He wanted to save Sasuke but Naruto saw the faces of the people hurt in their quests to save Indra and Madara. He saw a heartbroken Mito and little Tsunade that didn't want her grandfather to leave her. He saw Tobirama, ever the stoic but he didn't feel up to filling Hashirama's shoes. He wasn't the charismatic figure, Tobirama confessed in a rare moment of insecurity. It wasn't just about those two. It wasn't just about Sasuke at him. He'd met and connected with so many people that to ignore all of it or jeopardize it for the sake of one. If he was not simply another Asura but Naruto Uzumaki then Sasuke was Sasuke. He was his own person and he made his own choices. Fueled by grief and obsession but his choices all the same. Naruto could no longer make excuses for his friend.

Naruto spoke with Asura and Hashirama about their lives, their choices and anything he could think of. He asked what that powerful sensation was and Asura confirmed it was his chakra cloak but said Naruto wasn't ready for it yet. Naruto smiled but asked for his advice in relation to Kurama. Having experienced what he has, Naruto realized he'd continued the practice of mistreating the biju, as Kurama considered Asura a brother. He didn't always hate humanity, humanity caused him to do so. Asura agreed to confront Kurama with him and the two entered his mindscape, appearing before the great fox. In an extreme show of humility, Naruto got on both knees and bowed his head asking for Kurama's forgiveness for treating him like a beast and the source of all his pain. Seeing Asura alongside his idiot container, Kurama realized who Naruto was and sensed no negatively from the boy. He truly was sorry. Kurama had experienced Naruto's changes but hadn't truly understood what was happening until he saw Asura. Somehow the boy had become balanced, not just his yin and yang. But his mind, body, his life had all balanced themselves with nature. No longer was that vile creature, what Kurama always believed to be Naruto's true self, there. It'd disappeared days ago. He decided to, tentatively, forgive Naruto but would withhold judgement for a later date. Even with his reticence, Naruto still loosened the seal and said he hoped Kurama would work him someday. Asura just hugged the paw of his bijuu brother and dispelled into the ether knowing Naruto would overcome Kurama's hatred.

In all, it took 15 days for Naruto to break his deep meditation and only to see himself surrounded by toads. He was shocked it'd been two weeks since he arrived as he'd lost all sense of time during his experience. After a long bath and a… interesting meal prepared by Shima-baasama Naruto told the Elder Sages of his experiences. The two were surprised but given what all Naruto had done it was a mild surprise. They gave him a day to rest but he was adamant he was fine so Fukasaku proceeded to teach him the toad style sage techniques. The productive and peaceful days couldn't last and Naruto was to return to Konoha as it was being attack.

When he arrived he saw his village in tatters. No doubt there had been an extreme loss of life and the will of the shinobi appeared broken, they'd lost hope. He felt deep anger. The person who did this was the same person that killed Jiraiya. He'd used this anger. He wouldn't attack blindly or recklessly but he'd let it fuel him.

All of the remaining villagers witnessed Naruto's return atop the famous battle toad summons. Many were hopeful the boy that defeated Gaara during the Oto-Suna invasion could pull off another miracle. His friends just wanted him to be safe. None were expecting for the world to change.

Naruto let Gamabunta and the other giant toads handle the summons, he'd focus on the bodies of Pein. Thanks to Asura's memories he was aware of the abilities of the rinnegan and reasoned that each body must represent a path. The two most dangerous paths being the Deva and Naraka paths. The first would be the hardest to the destroy, the second the most necessary. He shunshined to where the paths were, he could tell the true body felt him foolish but Naruto didn't care. He just needed to remove this threat as fast as possible so no more people were hurt. The paths, all but Deva, rushed him but Naruto waited. He wanted to get as many of them as he could so he remained patient. And then it happened, they were in range and Naruto performed the necessary hand signs: **Tiger → Ram → Snake**

" **Wood Release Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees** ". Three hand signs, nine words is all it took for Naruto Uzumaki to announce himself to the world, and things would never be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto said and immediately trees emerged from the ground, obeying his senjutsu infused will and attacking his enemies. With the well timed technique he managed to destroy four of the five attacking paths. One managed to avoid the sharpened tree branches but Naruto was upon the path in moments, aiming a punch to its head. The path dodged but was blown back by an invisible force, its head destroyed.

No one, not the villagers not the Deva path, no one could believe what they had just witnessed. The rebirth of the Shodai's Mokuton. To be unaware he could wield such power was inexcusable, Pein would be having a talk with Zetsu about this. However, he had to focus, while the boy may be powerful he still didn't have the ability to rival nor defy a God.

Naruto, not wanting to waste his advantage blurred through more hand signs and stomped his foot, causing a dragon's head to appear from the earth. Said dragon began to shoot earth bullets at the last puppet. The Deva Path repelled the attack with his **Shinra Tensei**. But was forced to dodge another Naruto's suiton jutsu, the **Water Style: Wild Water Wave**. Naruto kept up the ninjutsu barrage, watching the path avoid his attacks until he once again repelled them.

'Five seconds.' Naruto thought as his Sage mode ended. The ability has a small window of opportunity but it would be enough. He created two more clones, dispelling one instantly, giving the other clones the command to keep up their attacks but to get closer to the path. He knew it would lead to their destruction but he wanted the path to close the distance between them, to start to get annoyed before becoming overconfident of his assured victory. And it worked. With a strange black rod, the path dispatched his clones and darted toward Naruto, who had long since emerged from his created forest.

He watched as the Deva path raced toward him and he decided to meet it. The two powerful figures closed the distance but the Deva path was the first to attack, thrusting the chakra rod toward Naruto's shoulder. He lowered himself, allowing the rod to pass over him while sending a strike to the path's midsection, only for it to be caught. Naruto didn't let that deter him as he kicked the path in the leg, just above the knee, causing it to release his hand and instantly formed a rasengan to end it.

The path repelled Naruto, the force feeling like one of Tsunade's punches and he was flung back, hitting the ground hard. He was in some serious pain, Kurama's chakra was already at work but it didn't matter, his plan was about to come to its conclusion. Wasting no time, the last clone of Naruto's emerged from below ground and rammed a **Wind Style: Rasengan** into the final path, destroying it completely. The real Naruto regained Sage mode once again and could sense a faint chakra signature from the black rod, he decided to stab it into his hand and was immediately made aware of the real Pein's body.

* * *

Two days later a meeting of Konoha's elite was taking place with the Daimyo, debating who should be the Sixth Hokage to replace Tsunade. Shikaku Nara had put forth Kakashi as a replacement but Danzo vehemently opposed, saying he was from the lineage of the Sandaime which caused the village's near destruction. He put forth his own name and was going to manipulate the Daimyo when Koharu suggested something that shocked the Darkness of Shinobi.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Daimyo-sama. He should be Tsunade's replacement. He's likely the strongest Shinobi we have. He was an apprentice to Jiraiya and has recently demonstrated the ability to use the Mokuton of the Shodaime."

"He's also untested and unproven, a mere boy." Danzo countered.

"That defeated an enemy no one else could. And it would be fitting, Daimyo-sama; the son following in the footsteps of the father." Homura argued back.

"What do you mean?" the Daimyo asked.

"He is the son of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze."

"Then I choose him. He shall be Tsunade's replacement. Please alert him as soon as possible." The Daimyo said and then excused himself along with the rest of the small council. Only the Elders remained.

"I won't forget this betrayal." Danzo growled, being so close to his dream and having it taken again, he felt no need to control his emotions.

"We have not betrayed you as we had no loyalty to you, nor was it owed. This village will be rebuilding itself, it needs to move forward. It doesn't need some twisted old man that hides in the shadows. Tsunade has done a good job as our Hokage and Naruto will as well. Also, by having him be Hokage he will no longer leave the village thereby protecting him. If the Akatsuki attack again they will face the might of the village and its new leader. Our time has long since passed, Danzo. New blood, new energy is needed now." Koharu said.

"You're wrong. You'll weaken Konoha and that boy will destroy it. I will not allow that. I will never allow that."

"We know you think you are the only thing keeping Konoha from burning to the ground. Your delusions have grown with your age. It's a good thing we've had the entirety of the ANBU forces rounding up your Root. We wouldn't want you to do something rash." Homura said, causing Danzo to twist his face in rage.

* * *

"Can you repeat that?"

"Yes, Naruto-sama. The Daimyo has chosen you to replace Tsunade-sama as the Sixth Hokage." said Homura

"Oh… I don't know what to say. Of course I accept, though only until Baa-chan wakes up so what do you need me to do?"

They were standing inside Tsunade's recovery tent. It was one of the few places to find Naruto, the other was helping with rebuilding efforts or a training ground. A part of him wanted to freak out, even if it were only temporary to be made Hokage at sixteen was unbelievable but he would take on the responsibility with the same zeal he tackled everything else.

"The Jounin will vote tomorrow but it is all but assured you will be approved. We think you should spend the day familiarizing yourself with your duties.

* * *

The honeymoon period was short lived. Lasting exactly one day before things came to a head. Now, Naruto finds himself in a familiar training ground destroying the nearby trees with his fists, his very being craving mindless destruction. His squad of ANBU watch silently as the boy lays waste to invisible enemies with overwhelming force and endless stamina. He's been at this for four hours, creating more trees when he destroyed the existing ones. What stirred such rage? Sasuke.

The team from Kumo reported his actions and the call for the a Gokage summit. Sasuke, allegedly, joined the Akatsuki and abducted Killer B the jinchuuriki of the eight tails. Naruto was calm in the office, directing the team to secure files to get information on Sasuke, he immediately ordered his former friend placed in the Bingo Book and agreed to attend the summit. As soon as they were out of the room he shunshined away.

What more does Sasuke want? Itachi is dead, why would he join the very people that employed his brother? Naruto realized something was off but, frankly, couldn't focus long enough to find out what. He'd grown tired of Sasuke, and people like Sasuke. Of people that needed to make the world hurt because they were. He hadn't forgiven Nagato but he understood. He always understands. He never felt he deserved credit or plaudits for turning away from his hate, as a child it felt more incidental than a firm choice and now he knows he just squashed it down. He refused to confront a part of himself but he'd made promises he'd never do that again. Promises to his parents, to Kurama, and to his previous selves.

But he was tired. When he thinks of Sasuke he thinks of so much surrounding him. His humiliation by Sakura, all because of her love for Sasuke. The scar that took years tofade, his attempts to kill the now Hokage. He thought about Mito and Kanna. The loves left because of Hashirama and Asura's obsession with saving their brothers. Naruto had the privilege and the burden of the large picture. And it exhausted him.

Some fraction of him still wanted to save his friend from his darkness. Sasuke knew the pain of loneliness and that was the foundation of their bond. He wanted to pull Sasuke from that hell and from his bad choices, to forgive him and set him on the right path.

Another part of him was angry. Jealous that this boy, who has gotten a pass for longer than anyone because Naruto defended him, because even if they didn't interact with him the village mostly felt sorry for him. Jealous that Sasuke threw away the one Naruto had longed for as if she were nothing, at how a simply grunt would be worth the Hokage's monument in gold to her whereas Naruto's sincerest confession would just be something awkward for her to deal with. Sasuke was acknowledged and seen as inherently valuable and valued. He didn't have to save the village, nor had he done so multiple times. Yes, Naruto was jealous.

His anger wasn't purely jealousy, however. Sasuke had, with full intent, attacked Naruto multiple times. He'd resented Naruto's improvements and begrudged him anything he, Sasuke, didn't receive himself. Sasuke betrayed the village for the man that killed the Sandaime, Naruto's family. Sasuke didn't care about anyone but Itachi and somehow that had warped itself into working with people that meant to kill him. It was the last slight, the final insult.

Naruto was out of excuses, simply tired of making them. Tired of defending the indefensible. Just tired of people that could only spread pain and misery. People whose very existence and example made others indulge in the worst instincts, people that cast a shadow of betrayal and misery over everything. People like Danzo.

That was another thing, someone killed the toad left behind to warn Naruto if something happened. Not a lot of people in the village had a motive to do so and he didn't really see what motive Danzo had outside of being an evil asshole. Maybe he wanted Tsunade to die or to be credited with such a monumental loss of life she'd be shamed and removed from Office. Naruto didn't care. Danzo needed to be made responsible for all he's done, for the misery he's spread and if he gets some heat because Sasuke isn't here then so be it. Naruto had to go see about a war hawk.

* * *

His "hidden" bunker was empty. All of the nearby ones were. He was confident he still had an auxiliary force but they were small in numbers, even compared to his already diminutive Root roster. He still couldn't believe Koharu and Homura acted against him after so many years. He assumed, unlike HIruzen, they understood the necessity of his actions, his role in keeping Konoha safe. They chose the "future" instead of the clear need to protect what they had now.

The Uzumaki was not without power, he wasn't foolish. On his best day he couldn't have done the Mokuton jutsu the jinchuuriki performed. But power wasn't enough and the weapon wasn't meant to lead. He has no leadership experience and Danzo doesn't care what his mission records say, the boy was unqualified to lead shinobi and govern a village.

He knew the problem, it's the solutions that escaped him. He could try to use his sharingan on the boy but making him decline the position would scream someone had tampered with him. He could not depend on the Mokuton to pacify the jinchuuriki, not anymore. Danzo wasn't even sure the could defeat the boy in open combat. He could try to target Tsunade, hold her captive to get him to relent but no other shinobi would follow him if it got out. The Uzumaki was just a problem, a roadblock with no way around him.

Danzo continued to sulk as he made his way down his "secret" passages back to his home, trying to come up with a plan or angle to make the boy hand over the hat. He was not so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice someone, or multiple someones were in his home. Making his way to his kitchen he saw the boy/the problem/the weapon/the sacrifice sitting at his table, casually drinking tea as if he owned the place, if not the entire world. Such arrogance.

"What can I do for you, Hokage-sama?"

"Welcome back, Danzo-san. I hope you don't mind, my ANBU whipped us up some tea. Cat makes a great pot."

"You flatter me, Hokage-sama." spoke Cat and Danzo fought back a sneer. ANBU didn't speak even when spoken to. You ordered and they obeyed.

"Of course, how could I turn down a chance to share a moment with our youngest Hokage." Danzo said and sat at the opposite end of the table, one that comfortably sat twelve. The ANBU Boar poured Danzo a cup and left the tray so the man could add whatever he wished. Naruto waited until Danzo finished preparing his cup.

"You present something if a dilemma for me, Danzo-san."

"How so, Hokage-sama?" Danzo asked before taking a sip of his team. He had to admit, it truly was well prepared. A sign Cat didn't train enough. Instead of making tea she should have been learning more jutsu or something useful.

"Well, ignoring your illegal Root operation; which the Advisors were quite detailed about, you seem to cause trouble for the Leaf. Nagato, known as Pein was part if the group you worked with Hanzo to kill. Hanzo told him as much so of course he wanted to punish Konoha and you for it. Jiji left details about your attempted assassination, I only had to order Yamato to divulge more information to get a full picture.

I'd admonish Jiji for not executing you then and there but I let my best friend drive a **Chidori** through my chest so I can't. However, I plan to learn from his mistakes."

"Regarding Sasuke or myself?"

"Both, Tell me, why did you kill the messenger toad Kosuke?"

"So you wouldn't return and be captured." Danzo replied and was instantly dismayed he answered truthfully.

"Hm, not as dastardly as I initially assumed but as a Toad Summoner I must seek justice for my slain summons. I'm sure you understand."

"Fully but I don't plan to go easy." Danzo replied and was once again unpleased he spoke his true intention.

"It doesn't matter, you don't have long left." Naruto said while waving his hand dismissively.

Danzo paused for several moments until it dawned on him. "The tea?" Danzo gasped as he felt his heart tightening and his chakra go haywire, making it near completely uncontrollable.

"No, it was in your cup. I'd never ruin good tea. You don't have any deus ex suicide jutsu you're planning to pull do you?"

"I do, a seal that will cause an implosion, killing all of you."

"Hm, guess it's good we're all shadow clones then."

"It was inspired, Hokage-sama."

"Thank you, Hare."

Danzo had long since blocked out the banter between the alleged clones. He was sweating profusely and could only muster shallow breaths. Everything hurt and his muscles were cramping. It felt like he was entering rigor mortis before he even expired. He wanted to curse the boy, Minato and Hiruzen. All had attributed to this but the truth was he was always going to die like this. He lived an ignoble life, one dedicated to the shadows. You do not get to die peacefully when you live that way.

As blood started to pool in his head, it offered a brief sensation of euphoria. While any that autopsied the body would swear Danzo died an ugly painful death, in his final moment he was at peace, no longer needing to lie to himself or worry about a new plot or scheme. His time was over and whatever became of Konoha was no longer his problem, he was free.

When Danzo dropped, one of the shadow clones checked his pulse and confirmed the man was dead. Said clone, of Boar, wasted no time beheading the former Root commander and burning his body. Naruto's clone dispelled so the original would receive the necessary information, which he did instantly.

In the Hokage's office, only a series of blinks were the sign Naruto received confirmation the deed was done and Danzo had been neutralized. Now, he was in a meeting with the two people he'd selected to escort him to the Gokage Summit; Kakashi Hatake and Anko Mitarashi. He pulled Anko from a mission given to her to locate Kabuto. He didn't know why but something felt off and while she'd jump at any chance to find information about an associate of Orochimaru's, Naruto felt that drive left her compromised, willing to take unnecessary risks. He realized he couldn't save everyone but he could at least minimize unnecessary risks. Instead he assigned a team of ANBU to the task, his ANBU Commander assuring him they were more than up to the task.

"We will be leaving tomorrow morning. 9:00am sharp, is that a problem for either of you?"

"No, Hokage-sama" both replied and Naruto dismissed them. A Gokage Summit for a Kage with virtually no profile was less than ideal. True, he has the experiences of Hashirama and Asura to draw on but it isn't a faux paux he is worried about but having to spend so much time to prove he belonged at the table to begin with. He's had his clones going over any correspondence to the fellow Kage about the Akatsuki or anything else, just to get a sense of them and he was not happy with what he saw.

The Raikage only acted after his brother was taken. Not even when his other jinchuuriki was taken did he move to aid Konoha or share intelligence. He underestimated the organization, a show of pride but now he expects the other Kage to hop to because the issue has personally affected him. Such a hypocrite.

The Tsuchikage wasn't much better, having hired the Akatsuki to do various high ranking missions on his behalf. His two Jinchuuriki had not lived in their village for some years so he didn't have a way to truly protect them, though had they been treated better maybe that would not have been an issue. The man also seemed dismissive of anything that was not as old as he was, Naruto suspected a lot of mindless posturing from him.

The Mizukage, he understood. She'd had no dealings with the organization and one jinchuuriki was someone she was actively trying to kill because he'd lost his mind and the other had gone to ground during the civil war. She was holding her nation together with guts and duct tape. There was a limited amount she could do.

Even Gaara hadn't been of that much help, his entire village unable to handle two of the weaker, one dimensional members of the organization. Is Suna only a village because no one wants to invade and then maintain such a resource suck? He couldn't be that hard, the Yondaime Kazekage couldn't even kill Gaara and Lee whipped his ass like he was born to do so. Hell, Naruto had dusted up his friend when he had four jutsu and more balls than brains. His friend was not weak but a village that is top heavy is destined to stagnate and fail.

Naruto massaged his temple, not looking forward to the circus this was bound to be. Two Kage jockeying for position, asserting their authority. Two trying to force the table to take them seriously and one Auburn haired wild card.

'Too bad it isn't a deeper red like that Karui' Naruto thought. Not bothering to fight Hashirama's effect on him. The man had a near fetishistic appreciation for Mito's hair and Naruto had a growing fondness for redheads as well. Although if relations between Kumo and Konoha improve he might have to get to know the spirited Chunin. For diplomacy and peace.

* * *

As a shinobi she knew things could change drastically in a day, week, or month. She knew it like a farmer knows it could flood during certain times of the year. Knowing and experiencing are entirely different things and while different from civilians, shinobi are humans and humans thrive on a certain level of consistency. The ability to know the world you wake up to is much the same as the world you went to sleep on allows them to carry out their duties. Somethings are beyond known or felt, they are solid and foundational.

She is a Chunin, apprentice to the Hokage and talented Medical Ninja. She desires to get her teammate and object of affection back and with the aid of her friend she will do that. Naruto is a lovable screw up that manages to find a way in the end. He, too, wishes to get his teammate back and is in love with her. These were some of the facts of Sakura Haruno's life. They didn't need to be questioned, they were unchanging. At least they were, about a month ago.

Then she'd hurt her friend in a way no one ever has, during a time he was already in mourning. He left for a month, without saying a word to her. The village is attacked, nearly destroyed with countless dead bodies strung about. It seemed hopeless, that Konoha would fall to six puppets. But Naruto shows up, displaying a power he never had before, besting the ninja that had driven the rest of the Konoha forces to the brink. Promptly, he was elected as the Sixity Hokage.

From Dobe to Leader, practically overnight. But it wasn't, she reminds herself. It was years of toil, training, pain and tears. Triumphs, failures and sometimes death marked his path. It was not overnight, even if it was sudden.

Now, Sasuke is labeled a missing nin by the very person she was sure would never turn on him. Sasuke is slated for death by the very person that claimed to be his friend, his brother. The person that promised her to retrieve him. She couldn't help but wonder if this weren't motivated by jealousy, a way to hurt her for so thoroughly hurting him that night. She wondered if it mattered to him that she hadn't done it intentionally, a quiet part of her wonders if it being unintentional made it worse. Did he deem her uncaring? Selfish? Someone that only saw his value in terms of returning Sasuke? Did he think so little of her? Was he right to?

She wouldn't get answers to these questions without talking to Naruto himself, something she hadn't done since that ill fated night. She was ready to march to his office to demand to know why he was betraying Sasuke, why he was going back on his promise to her. She was tackled by Ino and held down before she could do something foolish, something that might cause the ANBU to hurt her.

"You need to calm down, Sakura." Ino said, mounted on her friend and holding her wrists down.

"No, I need answers. Naruto owes me that. He owes me-"

"Nothing. He owes you nothing. He is your Hokage, you obey him not the other way round." Ino interrupted. "And after what you did, how could you think to barge in on him and make demands?"

"Because if I don't, Sasuke may be killed."

"Then he'd suffer the consequence of his actions. He is working for the very people that destroyed the village, Sakura. Wake up."

"He must have a reason."

"It doesn't matter, it can't. He is a direct threat to Naruto now and therefore the village. No more excuses, it is time to grow up. Sasuke was given plenty of leeway and chances to return but he never did."

"He promised!"

"And he shouldn't have. You shouldn't have asked. Sasuke shouldn't have betrayed the village. Team 7 probably shouldn't have been grouped together, honestly. You're not good for each other."

"What do you mean?"

"Sakura, you are obsessed with Sasuke and see Naruto as a child you must scold at all times until you need his power. Naruto was equally obsessed with Sasuke and had an unhealthy attachment toward you. You guys weren't good for each other."

"Don't say that! Ino, get off me, I need to go talk to Naruto!"

"Why?"

"Because I need to know if I'm the reason he did this. I need to know if this is, in any way, partially to pay me back."

"Sakura, let's say it is. Naruto is doing this only to hurt you and for no other reason. You know what?" Ino asked. And then shrugged. "How we handled Sasuke isn't nor should it be the norm for missing nin. If it took this for Naruto to realize it then something good came from it. But Naruto isn't like that, he isn't petty or mean spirited. You should know that. Maybe that's the problem."

"What do you mean?"

"You should know your friend better than this. You should know if he'd put Sasuke in the Bingo Book just to hurt you. And you do. You do know he wouldn't do that. You have to resolve your own guilt." Ino finished and got off her friend. There was nothing left to say, it was all on Sakura now.

* * *

Naruto informed the Elders of Danzo's passing before he left. They were obviously saddened and he could understand why, evil bastard or not he was once a friend and it's hard to see your friends lose their way. The thing with these traitors isn't just that they throw away the bonds with others, essentially stating they hold little to no value, that is bad enough. But for people who chose a violent lifestyle, though not nearly as violent as civilians tend to think, there has to be a line you won't cross; people too precious to you to harm. Your friends and teammates should be on that list. Once you accept you can kill a friend you start to question if there are any lines to your violence.

It's a shit thing to do to someone but the traitor doesn't care. They are outright signaling they are releasing themselves from known boundaries for whatever the reason may be. It was such a waste. Sasuke had no real reason to leave the village, no one said he couldn't get revenge on Itachi. They just said live for other things. How dare they!? Even Orochimaru didn't need to flee, if he'd reigned in his madness just a little he could have stayed. And if he'd dedicated himself to not being a fucking creep he might have become Hokage. His general disinterest in people and obsession with his own pursuits insured that wouldn't happen. Also, Naruto thought, his dad swaggin' on Orochimaru's snake ass.

The travel to Iron Country was more or less uneventful. There were some ninja lying in wait but Naruto talked them down. It wasn't even that stirring of a speech but it worked and they went home. Kakashi-sensei was, as usual, pretending to be focused on his book. Anko was chatty but it was nice, however if she brags about defeating a Kage in one move again Naruto was going to tie her up and carry her the rest of the way. The kunoichi asked if he promised and if he'd spank her on the way there. He almost did it but it wouldn't be professional.

But on the way back to Konoha? What happens outside of Konoha stays outside of Konoha.

So now, here they were. All five Kage and the Leader of Iron Country, Mifune-dono. Naruto was wearing the Hokage hat, along with a haori. Although, unlike his father's, Naruto's was sleeveless. Underneath was a black, long sleeve shirt with orange trim, matching black pants and shin high shinobi sandals. When all had introduced themselves they took their seats. The Gokage Summit was about to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

The Kage all sat at the U shaped table, bodyguards above and at their backs. Mifune sat at a table placed at the opening of the U, along with two attendants. Ay looked at the gathering and was unimpressed. Children. Two of the five Kage were children. One was an old man with half his body in the grave. Only two of the five existing Kage were actually worth being considered formidable. At least, according to Ay, the Raikage. Team Kurabi had sent word Tsunade was not the sitting Hokage, a casualty of the Akatsuki attack on Konoha. They wrote the sitting Hokage was one Naruto Uzumaki, the last student of Jiraiya and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

If he'd ever manage to achieve a level of symbiosis that Kurabi had, the boy would be a powerhouse. But power isn't the sole qualification of a Kage and this wasn't the time to learn on the job. At least the other child Kage had experience… in Suna. But experience all the same. Minato's brat or not, and Ay thought it so obvious he wondered why Konoha had bothered to keep it a secret, the only people that didn't know existed within the village for Sage's sake, if the boy couldn't keep up he'd be run over.

Mifune made the introductions and called the meeting to order.

"I will begin." Gaara said evenly but before he could continue he was interrupted by Oonoki.

"To be a Kage so young, things are different now, Kazekage, Hokage. Quite the accomplishment. You both must have been trained well. Except, Kazekage, in the terms of etiquette."

"Likely so, it is why I can be here as the Kazekage." Gaara replied back, still no emotion in his voice.

"Tsuchikage-sama, there is no reason to make fun of him." the Mizukage said. "Please, Kazekage-sama, continue."

"I am a former jinchuuriki, one captured by the Akatsuki. I should be dead, it is thanks to the former and sitting Hokage that I am not. I consider the Akatsuki to be especially dangerous. I requested assistance from all five Kage, only the previous Hokage answered my call. For such a dangerous group, our response has been too slow." Gaara finished

"Foolishness. If we cannot even protect our jinchuuriki how can we exist as an example to other villages? It was only logical to handle this secretly. To work together for such an aim is absurd."

"And yet, we have been called together anyway" Naruto started, "except potentially all but one Bijuu has been collected by the Akatsuki. Absurd or not, the destination was the same, and instead of being proactive we are now reactive as said organization is even closer to their goals." Oonoki bristled at the upstarts retort.

"Hokage-sama is right." the Mizukage stated, agreeing with the logic of the young blond.

"Besides, saving face and prestige are such old fashioned beliefs, ones that have only aided our enemies by keeping us apart." Gaara added.

"But, with that being said, it takes time to learn to control a Bijuu. Even if they have them and have sealed them, future jinchuuriki will not be an immediate threat given the time needed to train them." the Mizukage offered.

"That assumes they want nine new jinchuuriki. A reasonable assumption but an assumption all the same." Naruto countered.

"If they do not want new jinchuuriki then what do they want, Hokage?" Oonoki questioned.

"The nine bijuu were once one entity, the Juubi. The Sage of Six paths separated the Juubi into the bijuu we know today. The Akatsuki may be attempting to reunite the nine so they can have a jinchuuriki of the Juubi, one far more powerful than any existing jinchuuriki could be. Now, are they an immediate threat?"

"Sage of Six Paths? Juubi? You speak of myths as if they were actual facts. Maybe you weren't ready for the position." Oonoki spat.

"Believe what you wish, Tsuchikage-dono, it doesn't change my argument. We can't be sure of their goals so we can't be certain of a timetable. We've delayed long enough and with Kirabi-san potentially captured we must not delay." When Naruto finished the room was flooded with a spike of killing intent, Naruto immediately lifted his hand, signaling for Anko and Kakashi to not move. The other guards were in motion some going toward the Raikage, with his guards holding them off, and others standing in front of their respective Kage.

"This is a place of discussion." Mifune said, evenly. "Please return to your seats." Seeing they had done so, Mifune continued, "Raikage-sama, do you have something you wish to say?"

"Konoha, Kiri, Suna, and Iwa; the Akatsuki was comprised of rogue ninja from your villages. And our investigations discovered some of you even used them."

"Used them?" Gaara said in shock but the Raikage didn't respond.

"I don't trust any of you and I had no intentions of discussing this with you is to question your loyalty."

"You mean like pretending to sign a peace treaty just so you can kidnap a little girl with the goal of repeatedly raping her when she reached sexual maturity? That kind of loyalty?" Naruto spoke, his eyes were cold as ice causing the occupants of the room to tense once more. "Or do you mean when you attempted to kidnap my mother with the intention of doing the same, Raikage?" Naruto had known about the Hyuuga incident but his naive ignorance never allowed him to reach what the end goal would have been for Hinata. But Hashirama's memories of the Warring Clans Era killed that ignorance and knowing his friend and his mother were both at risk of that fate… he did not have a high opinion of the current nor past Raikage. He certainly wouldn't have his loyalty questioned by the man.

The Raikage was rendered speechless, never assuming either of those incidents would be brought up and especially not by _her_ son. But he was a proud man and wouldn't back down, not to an untested child. But before he could respond Naruto continued,

"The former Kazekage and the current Tsuchikage both hired the Akatsuki, that's what the Raikage meant."

"Of course I did. The villages were heading toward stability and disarmament. But to do so hastily was to risk leaving your village vulnerable. Training shinobi takes time and with the Raikage ignoring the direction others were going, the Akatsuki was a convenient counter. Distrust leads to mistrust so if you are here to question our loyalty acknowledge how your goals to acquire powerful ninjutsu was a cause in this." Oonoki lectured. Ay simply sneered at the august Kage.

"With that being said, I trust Kiri least of all. You people seek no diplomatic ties and there is even a rumor the Akatsuki began there." The Mizukage looked visibly pained, even as her hair obscured her eyes. She took a breath to steady herself before she spoke.

"There was speculation that Yagura was being manipulated into starting the bloodline purges. I believe said person was a member, if not the leader of the Akatsuki."

"Even more reason to distrust you, not even your Kage are insulated from them!" Ay barked. However each Kage was distracted from his outburst when Naruto slammed his foot on the ground and a clone emerged. With a wave of his hand, the clone and his guards left. He could see each Kage looking at him awaiting an explanation but Ay decided to verbalize it. "What was that? It's mighty dangerous performing a jutsu in this room."

Naruto didn't even bother to fight the eyeroll. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro would never attack him. The elder Kiri shinobi might but given their recent upheaval, both would prioritize Mei's protection and she wouldn't get involved unless he proved himself a threat. If Kurotsuchi was unharmed, Oonoki would take a wait and see approach and Akatsuchi wouldn't move without orders. Realistically, only the Kumo shinobi would directly attack him and as good as C and Darui both are, if he had designs on attacking Ay they'd be dead before they could put up an adequate defense.

"Sasuke Uchiha is here but Konoha handles its own so I set my team to meet him." Ay looked livid in response but Naruto continue, showing no concern for the large man. "Mifune-dono, if you have anyway to contact your samurai I'd request you pull them back. I mean no offense but I'd like to avoid unnecessary casualties." Mifune nodded and gave a single nod to the man standing to his right.

"I'm not sitting here when that little punk that abducted B is running around."

"And here I thought the Akatsuki were a pressing threat. Must not be if we can end a Gokage Summit for a personal grudge." Oonoki spoke dismissively but the other three Kage agreed with the sentiment.

"Fine! But let's get this over with!" Ay barked, intimidating exactly no one.

* * *

"So, what's the plan?" Anko asked as the trio ran to intercept the Uchiha. The hallways were wide enough to allow for the three to run with Naruto at the head, Kakashi and Anko flanking him at his back. They were making haste, believing Sasuke may attack any on sight.

"The boss doesn't know much about his team but they have a sensor and currently she's better at it than him." the Clone said as they took a quick turn that would lead them to one of the open areas.

"How can you tell?" Kakashi inquired.

"When a sensor gets into the range of another, they know. It's a chakra fluctuation thing but hers was much more subdued than my own. Boss was surprised she was there, she was surprised I found her as fast as he did. As for the other two, I can't really say but Boss created me with one intention. Sasuke either surrenders or he dies and there won't be any speeches given today."

"Oh, it's 'Get down or Lay down" time! I'm liking Hokage-sama more and more." Anko cheered. The trio continue to traverse the hallways until they finally ran into Team Taka. Sasuke looked bloodthirsty and had clear signs of having fought previously. The signal for the samurai to retreat had come too late. The area they were in had high ceilings, much different from the hallways. It also had many pillars, throughout. The red haired girl, a likely Uzumaki Naruto thought looked out of sorts but the other two seemed ready to fight if need be.

"So, you came yourself, Naruto? You shouldn't have, yours will be the shortest reign of any Kage in history!"

"Sasuke-kun, that isn't the person I sensed, it's a clone." Karin spoke.

"You were too much of a coward to face me yourself? It doesn't matter, I'll crush you and then all of Konoha! You'll all pay for what you did to Itachi, to my clan!"

"Surrender or be executed Sasuke." The wood clone spoke.

"How arrogant! Your beast couldn't help you last time and it won't save you now. **Susanoo**." Sasuke said and an incomplete of form, just a ribcage and an arm formed. The wood clone wasted no time, his orders were clear. He formed the snake hand sign and willed his chakra to create a counter jutsu, the **Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees**. As he didn't need to make many, the jutsu acted fast and Naruto wasted no time flooding the room, sans where Kakashi and Anko were standing, with pollen.

The presumed Uzumaki and the blue boy fell. The large boy and Sasuke both attempted to put up a fight, Sasuke dashing toward the clone. All three Konoha nin jumped back, avoiding the swipe of the ethereal arm and preceded to create more space between them, a close distance battle didn't favor them. The wood clone performed the **Wood Release: Underground Roots Jutsu** and immediately willed the roots to bind Sasuke. The Avenger was momentarily taken off guard as his defense hadn't immediately rendered the wood inert, even managing to impede him.

This only enraged the Uchiha as he pumped more chakra into the construct, causing it to develop a second arm. Sasuke didn't visibly react to the further development of his ultimate defense, the agony the jutsu put his body through and the attempt to fight off the pollens effects, as it was still in the air neutralized whatever triumph he would have felt for his accomplishment. Instead he lumbered forward, intent on dispelling the clone and killing Kakashi and Anko.

The clone continued its assault as more and more wood spikes or vines emerged to stop the Uchiha. Sasuke was getting frustrated he couldn't close the distance, even more so that his vision was starting to blur and he felt unconsciousness starting to onset. In a moment of haste he forced more chakra into his Susanoo but his body wasn't prepared and the sharp spike of intense pain caused the jutsu the falter and Sasuke to fall to his knees. None of the Konoha nin wasted time, Anko being the quickest on the draw. Her kunai sailed through the air.

Sasuke noticed the kunai but it was too late as it left a deep gash on the right side of his torso. Reflexively he unleashed an **Amaterasu** and the wood clone countered with multiple wood pillars, giving the Konoha team time to avoid the intense flames. Sasuke grabbed his side, the cut was deep, potentially but not immediately fatal. He knew he needed to get to Karin and headed toward her as fast as he could. Unfortunately, his body was taxed to its limit, being forced to use Susanoo to the extent he had along with his grueling battle with Kirabi meant Sasuke wasn't at peak condition. His chakra coils were straining, his eyes were as well. All this left his reactions dulled, making him barely react in time to dodge Kakashi's high kick. But in his move to avoid the attack, he only caused his wound to worsen. Now he was in a bind. Kakashi was between him and his medic, the clone and Anko were likely behind him.

He prepared himself to activate Susanoo one last time before he felt something grab him and pull him toward the ground. He assumed it was the same jutsu Kakashi used during the genin exam until he saw the eyes of Zetsu and relaxed as the Akatsuki member extracted him from an untenable situation.

"What the fuck was that?!" Anko shouted.

"Mah, mah, Anko-chan, I'm guessing it was another Akatsuki member. Unfortunately, I know nothing about him."

"Neither does the boss. And why was Sasuke running back toward his team when he got injured? Even if one were a medic, they are unconscious." The clone observed.

"Good question, Clone-kun. Anko-chan and I can restrain these three. You go back to the Summit."

"Hai, hai. Oh, and Sensei, the blue one looks like a Hozuki so you might want to entrap him in an earth dome."

"Good thinking, now off with you." Kakashi said with an eye smile. And the clone took off.

"How does he know what a Hozuki clan member looks like?" Anko questioned.

"I haven't the faintest idea."

* * *

When Zetsu ended his **Mayfly** jutsu Sasuke and he were away from the fighting but still several hundred feet from the Gokage meeting room. Sasuke channeled katon chakra to his hand and used it to cauterize his wound, biting back a scream in the process. Everything hurt. His mind was starting to clear from the pollen but the tremendous amount of pain was creating its own haze. He reminded himself why he had to do this, that it was for Itachi and his clan. It was only his dedication to justice that kept him moving.

Zetsu wondered where Tobi was as the kid was clearly near his limit. This was supposed to help him awaken his Susanoo to near completion but progress had been minimal, as the construct was still skeletal in appearance. But orders were orders and he was tasked with making sure the boy got to the five Kage. He sunk back into the walls to keep watch. He was initially meant to distract the Kage but given the younger Uchiha's state, that wouldn't be necessary.

What started as a limp, turned to a walk until he was running again, with great effort. But his purpose dulled the pain, he simply wouldn't allow it to stop him. Nothing would stop him from getting justice for Itachi. It became a mantra, he repeated it with every step. It was his only purpose, to punish Konoha for their sins. Not even Naruto would stand in his way. As the leader and protector of Konoha, he'd have to die first. Sasuke continued to run, his Sharingan activated as to not fall into any traps, he'd been sloppy and couldn't afford to make any more mistakes. His Susanoo would need to be his trump card, revealed at the last possible moment to strike Naruto down. His new Mokuton wouldn't save him now that Sasuke knew what to expect.

The Uchiha steeled himself as he rounded the corner to enter the final hallway, moving at speeds beyond what his body's condition should allow. He felt his body alight with anticipation as he knew the confrontation was nearing, subconsciously putting a hand on the hilt of his sword. And then, at once, his forward progress stopped. Standing in the hallway, thirty feet from him was his intended victim. Naruto was standing there waiting on him. The blond's face showed no emotion and his arms were crossed at his chest. Sasuke gripped his sword tighter, only to be blasted with Naruto's killing intent. It didn't affect Sasuke like his experiences with killing intent in the past but he had to admit it was impressive, strong enough to crack the floor.

What Sasuke didn't know and didn't realize until he felt the pain in his back was that Naruto's killing intent was meant to mask a chakra spike from the wood clone behind him. The clone unleashed a **Water Release: Gunshot** drilling the Uchiha and hurdling him forward. The clone followed after Sasuke but the Uchiha couldn't pay it any intention as the real Naruto met Sasuke with a **Rasengan** to the stomach. Agonizing would be an apt description of how the jutsu felt but the avenger wouldn't relent.

Mustering up his chakra, Sasuke planned to launch an **Amaterasu** at Naruto before the blond could dodge but his line of sight was forcefully altered when the clone grabbed Sasuke from behind and bent backward, forcing Sasuke to see the ceiling of the hallway. In his distraction and anger, Sasuke didn't realize he'd lost something during the exchange until the Clone stood upright again and Sasuke's chokuto, covered with wind chakra swept across his throat. His last view was of Naruto holding his sword in a reverse grip of his left hand, the cut coming from the opposite side. The internal bleeding caused by both Anko's kunai and the **Rasengan** along with the severed arteries in his neck, nothing could save the Uchiha heir. He closed his eyes, never to open them again. At seventeen years of age Sasuke Uchiha died in the Land of Iron. A traitor, criminal, failure. Only one in the meeting room could see what transpired and he was impressed at the display.

Naruto bent down to his friend after requesting his clone retrieve Gaara. He was ambivalent about what he'd just done. Not because he thought there was another way, Sasuke had demonstrated there was not but because of how much of a waste this all was. Three lifetimes thrown away in pursuit of revenge masquerading as justice. It was all a waste. But at one time this man was his friend, one of his first and for that reason he'd spare a few words.

"In life struggle, in death peace. Be at ease with your precious ones, Sasuke. Let go of your grudge, Indra. Your ambition is not greater than the collective wills of the Shinobi Nations. Let this be the end, let it be enough." Naruto collected the scabbard of Sasuke's sword and sheathed it just as Gaara entered the hallway. He saw the body and understood what Naruto wanted; he saw no need to make his friend request it directly. He summoned his sand and crushed the Uchiha's body completely, leaving nothing behind but faint traces of blood in his sand. He placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, the two looking into each other's eyes for a moment. No words were needed. Naruto nodded and head back into the room with his fellow Kage. Internal upheaval or not, he still had a village to represent.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto said nothing as he walked back into the room, calmly taking his seat and waited for the meeting to continue; Gaara did the same. The other three Kage were impressed that Naruto could kill his teammate and return as if nothing happened, they wouldn't expect someone so young to manage it as Naruto hadn't been hardened by war. Mifune watched the two youngest members sit and took it as his cue to resume the proceedings.

"Before we were interrupted we were speaking of the Akatsuki and their goals. Whatever they may be, we all acknowledge they are a threat that must be eliminated. I propose an alliance between the Five Great Hidden Villages and the Samurai of Iron Country."

"An alliance of that scale has never been seen." Oonoki stated.

"A threat this significant hasn't either. One organization gaining almost all of the Bijuu is potentially catastrophic no matter why they want them." Mei countered.

"Agreed." Ay grunted. "The question is who will lead us?"

"As a neutral party, I believe I should choose." Mifune reasoned. He knew the shinobi would never accept taking orders from a Samurai, not as the Supreme Commander so he had nothing to gain in his selection. "All of you are leaders of your respective villages and I don't doubt that, even the newest Kage among you has demonstrated his title is not for show. But to lead a Shinobi Alliance is something even beyond the necessities of being a Kage.

With that being said, none of you are ideal for this position. Ay-dono, you allow your emotions to control you and while your shinobi may accept it, others will not. They must trust your decisions are made with a clear and focused mind. Mei-dono, as it has been pointed out, Kiri rarely engaged in diplomacy and as such, very few know anything about your shinobi or you. Asking the other villages to trust you would stress the alliance before it ever took hold."

Mifune stopped to face Oonoki, "Oonoki-dono, you are, simply, too old." Before the aged Kage could answer Mifune continued, "Gaara you, conversely, are too young."

"That leaves Konoha and the Hokage. If Tsunade-dono were here I'd pick her without hesitation. Not only has Konoha had the most experienced with the Akatsuki but has eliminated more of its members. I believe you, Naruto-dono, have been involved in several of those skirmishes am I correct?"

"Hai."

"And yet, even with you having the greatest amount of experience facing them I cannot pick you. You're too new, having only recently gained the title and haven't demonstrated your ability to lead. Fight? Yes. Lead? Not yet. Then there is your status as a Jinchuuriki, you'll be a target of the remaining Akatsuki and it may be wise to keep you from the battlefield."

"Ultimately, the perfect choice is not needed, only the best. I'd recommend-"

"Oh, don't I get a vote?" asked a voice that appeared in the center of the room. Ay went to attack the man but passed right through him, causing Ay to nearly crash into a wall. "I mean, since all of this is about my organization shouldn't I get to weigh in? Seems only fair."

"Who are you and want do you want?!" Ay shouted.

"Me? I'm just a humble man with a goal. You wouldn't mind handing over the last two jinchuuriki would you? I'd greatly appreciate it."

"Bee's not dead?"

"Not yet but it hasn't been from a lack of effort. Now, speaking of jinchuuriki… Naruto you've been a very bad boy. Killing poor Sasuke because he wanted to avenge his clan, how heartless of you." The man in the orange and black swirled mask said. He saw Naruto only stare back at him blankly as if he were bored. "No words? That's fine, I'm sure you'll be plenty chatty when I rip the Kyuubi from you."

"No time like the present." Naruto said evenly.

"Don't be in such a rush. Your turn will come. Now, it seems you all have been plotting against me. I don't appreciate that why not work with me to achieve my goal?" the masked man asked.

"And what is your goal?" Mei questioned.

"World Peace through an illusion strong enough to affect the entire world. Ain't that grand? And all you have to do is let me take the jinchuuriki when I want to. Surely two more lives would be worth it, for peace?"

"You're a lunatic." Oonoki bit out.

"Do you all feel that way?" Tobi asked and saw several head nods. "Fine, since you won't help me I guess I'll just have to declare war on all of you."

"You're one man, why should we care?"

"Naruto, you're really playing this cool aren't you? Maybe you'll care when your precious comrades are dead at your feet. I mean, if your father couldn't best me what chance do you have?"

"My father made you run away with your tail between your legs. You'll forgive me if I'm not overly concerned with your threat level."

"Cold as ice. Your end will be all the more enjoyable because of it." the masked man said, preparing to depart.

"You should know something before you leave." Naruto said.

"Oh, really? What's that?"

"This right now was your absolute best chance to get me. If you leave now you'll live just long enough to regret it before I put your lights out."

"I look forward to it, Naruto. I really do. So much so that I, Madara Uchiha declare the start of the Fourth Shinobi War." the alleged Madara said before disappearing into his spacial rift.

"We need to start amassing our forces quickly, Mifune have you chosen?" Ay barked out his question. Mifune chose to ignore Ay's lack of decorum and respond.

"Yes, you would be the best choice and the Supreme Commander of the Allied Shinobi Forces."

"Good, then we have no time to waste. Each of you will go back and mobilize the entirety of your Shinobi Corps, each Kage will be a commander of a specific division but we'll sort out how to divide our people up once we come together again. The only exception will be you, brat. Mifune was right, if that man is after you then getting you and Bee somewhere he can't find you is paramount."

"No."

"We don't have time for this!" Ay yelled.

"You think I'll ready my people for war and allow you to sideline me while you to command them? You're either legendarily stupid, arrogant or both. If Konoha marches it's because I lead them. I won't be put in the corner." Naruto said, nearing the limits of his patience and temper.

"You don't have a choice, boy! If I tell you to stay away from the fighting you will!" Ay shouted, standing up to his full height, as if to dare Naruto to challenge him.

Naruto's bangs hung over his eyes, his face shadowed as he got unnervingly still. He spoke, barely above a whisper having his fill of this man and his 'orders'. "Order me again and Kumo will need a new Raikage, believe it!" As Naruto finished he shot up, unleashing the entirety of his chakra presence, causing the table before him and ground underneath to crack and crater.

The room was, once again, on edge as the two Kage stared each other down. Each of the Kage's seconds were ready to act, many wondering about the intelligence of the Hokage as he was still alone. Those that knew Naruto were shocked at his show, having never seen this side of him but Gaara understood Naruto's position better than anyone. To manage to become the leader of a village that once scorned you, no one gets to diminish that achievement and Gaara would not have tolerated being relegated to a jinchuuriki when he was trusted with the safety of his people. If fighting broke out he knew whose side he'd be on.

"ENOUGH!" Mifune yelled. "Enough. How can this alliance hope to accomplish anything if we fall apart before we've sufficiently come together. We all agree the Akatsuki is a threat, we agree we need to eliminate it and this Madara. Everything else pales in comparison to that."

"As long as I am Hokage not a single member of my village will be party to this alliance if you attempt to keep me from the front lines. It's just that simple."

"We have no time to indulge your ego, boy. When your enemy tells you what they want you keep it from them. That's basic and a Kage should know that." Oonoki offered.

"My ego? You said you didn't cooperate with us to protect your image. Almost none of you have done a thing even when you were warned. You sat by and let Konoha and Suna deal with this. But now you're all the authorities? No. Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Nagato and Sasuke fell to us. Even Sasuke killed Itachi and Deidara. As far as I'm concerned most of your opinions on this matter are just above worthless.

We bled, we lost people, we mourned and continued on. And now you want to treat me like some item? A teapot in need of protecting when you couldn't even protect the shinobi under your command? I'd never bow to such foolish notions. And make no mistake, I'm every bit the equal of any one in this room." Naruto stopped to meet Ay's eyes, "if not more. My people will not die to protect their Kage my decision is final. If you feel the need to insist I be elsewhere then I wish you all good luck." After finishing, Naruto walked out. There was nothing more that needed to be said, he would not change his mind on this.

"Foolish boy." Oonoki spat, not liking the attitude of the upstart.

"Any one of us that would agree to place the entirety of our forces in the hands of others is not deserving of the title Kage. One of you demeaned us for our age, the other outright said you didn't trust us so why would Naruto agree to your stipulation?" said Gaara in response.

"Because it's what is needed! We're going to war, there is no time for grandstanding." Ay charged.

"That is all you've done since we've gotten here. I agree the alliance is necessary but I must reject your selection, Mifune-sama. The Raikage is too hot headed and has zero respect for those of equal rank to him." Gaara replied.

"I understand, Gaara-dono but even given developments I must stand by my decision. Naruto-dono being the Hokage does not change that he is a target of this war and if he is lost then the entire effort will be for not."

"So, why not have him surrounded by some of our best instead of in hiding on the hopes this Madara doesn't find him? Extracting a bijuu is not instantaneous, that I know from experience."

"We lose time as we bicker. I understand why you ordered Hokage-sama to be elsewhere and not on the frontlines. I also understand why he refused, I'd likely have done the same and your village never attempted to kidnap my mother. If you won't budge on this then I saw we make the alliance anyway, not having Konoha will be a loss but we need to start mobilizing and making other arrangements." The Mizukage spoke and the three other leaders in the room nodded.

"Then, there is nothing left to do than declare the creation of the Great Shinobi Alliance. Please have your forces prepared as soon as possible and keep the lines of communication open." Mifune said and ended the Gokage Summit. He watched as the Village Leaders left, disappointed in the young man that put his title above the good of all.

* * *

Naruto, Anko and Kakashi were on their way out of Iron Country, Naruto having explained what happened during the closing moments of the Gokage Summit. Both were surprised a war had been declared, and even more surprised that as of now Konoha wasn't going to be involved. Sasuke's three teammates had been taken into custody by the Samurai, only the Hozuki putting up a fight which Kakashi ended with a raiton jutsu.

They were taking a sedate pace back, sedate for shinobi anyway, as Naruto was thinking over his decision. He truly felt it wrong for him not to be involved and Ay had the least amount of information save Kiri as they'd just emerged from the damages of their civil war. He, to Naruto's estimation, barely knew enough to order a fellow Kage not to fight. He was more than a jinchuuriki and he wouldn't allow anyone to treat him as just a container, a thing to be managed or controlled.

But his argument for not acquiescing is also what plagued him. It was likely the alliance was going to need Konoha and sitting out of the war entirely was asking for the alliance to eventually turn on the Leaf for not supporting the war effort. He'd do all he could to crush such an alliance but the damages would still be significant and it may cost him his life while leaving the world in a worse place. Another cycle of war, of hatred would be sparked and nothing would change.

But how could he tell his people to go fight and good luck. It was one thing to order people take risky missions while he sat at a desk, Hashirama's memories were good for learning to accept that. But war? War is went the Kage step up. Commanders, Generals, and the people that face the challenges their shinobi can't. So, the most significant threat to face the Elemental Nations potentially ever and he was to… hide? He didn't hide from Nagato and he knew the Rinnegan wielder could have defeated anyone in that room.

He would keep an eye out on the situation, have his shinobi ready to move at a moment's notice. He wouldn't leave the Alliance to its fate but he also wouldn't be an absentee leader because the Raikage said so. He simply couldn't accept that and if the man changed his mind then things could be resolved.

"For what it's worth, Naruto, I understand why you chose to opt out of the alliance." Kakashi spoke.

"Understanding isn't agreeing, Sensei."

"Hai, it's not. Had I been selected as acting Hokage, I likely would have agreed to have you sent into protective custody, if for no reason than to give you more time to prepare."

"It's not that I don't understand the argument for hiding us. We don't know who comprises this fake Madara's forces. We don't know when or where they will appear. We're flying in the dark here. But if this man is the existential threat we believe he could be then how could my first and possibly last significant act as Hokage be to leave our fates in the hands of someone I categorically don't respect?"

"You'd be a fool to do so." Anko chimed in.

"Yes. But I'll have us start mobilizing anyway. I doubt we'd be able to avoid this war entirely." Naruto said but the last of his words dropped off and he squinted in annoyance and then let fly a string of expletives. Naruto created a shadow clone before performing the summoning jutsu.

"What can I do for you, Naruto-sama?" the purple messenger toad asked.

"I'm sorry I don't know your name yet but we will get properly introduced later as this is an emergency. I need you to get to Konoha immediately. Have Shikaku or the Elders Homura and Koharu get Team Gai. Have them head to Ame as fast as possible. They are to locate a woman name Konan she was once Akatsuki but left the organization. She has blue hair, orange eyes and utilizes paper ninjutsu. Tell her I believe the one claiming to be Madara may be coming for Nagato's eyes. I'll be on my way as well. Also, relay that this guy has a space-time ninjutsu that allows him to be immaterial. You can't touch him but he also can't touch you. It also allows him to teleport but that's all I know of his abilities; now please go." The toad dismissed itself in due haste.

"I need you along with my shadow clone to get back to Konoha so double time it if need be. You'll inform everyone of what occurred during the Gokage Summit."

"Naruto, what's going on?"

"I let Konan take Nagato and his eyes. I didn't seal them or anything and that fake Madara, if he hasn't already, will likely try to get them and kill Konan for betraying him. I don't have a lot of time and she's one of Jiraiya's last living students. Damnit, I shouldn't have just let her leave." Naruto said, berating himself for such an obvious mistake, one that may cause grievous harm in the coming days. Each shinobi departed toward their intended locations as nothing more needed to be said.

* * *

Anko and Kakashi made it to Konoha in a matter of hours, fighting off exhaustion by using a chakra pill each as they reached the gates. The Guards tried to say something but neither Jounin paid attention as they made their way to the Hokage Tower, they had no time to waste. As things blurred past them they arrived at the Tower and demanded to see whoever was in command. They entered the Hokage's office to see Tsunade Senju, looking fully recovered setting at her desk, her fingers steepled together as she looked at the incoming shinobi.

"Kakashi, what the hell is going on and what has my gaki gotten himself into?" She asked and even as serious as things word, Kakashi did a very Naruto-esque thing and rubbed the back of his head while he chuckled.

"It's a rather long story, Tsunade-sama. But the short version is the leader of the Akatsuki declared war on the five great Shinobi nations. There is an alliance between Kumo, Kiri, Suna and Iwa. Because Ay demanded Naruto, as one of the last Jinchuuriki, be sent into protective custody he opted not to join the alliance but ordered us to prepare for war anyway. He's off to Ame to prevent said leader from getting the Rinnegan and… that's pretty much it. Right, Anko?"

"Blondie-sama also killed the Uchiha." Anko said with a smirk.

"Oh, yea… Damn, it's been a busy couple of days." Kakashi replied.

"I can't believe I woke up for this shit. Ugh, I'll need to get in touch with the other Kage and resume command."

"Will you follow Ay's order and have Naruto sent away?"

"Yes. I don't agree with it and if the stories I'm hearing of his new abilities, he'd be a bigger asset in the field. However, if Konoha isn't apart of this alliance we've potentially made an enemy out of the rest of the major villages."

"You think Naruto should have agreed with Ay?" Anko asked.

"No. He had no idea of my status. I'd have been disappointed if he had agreed. Although Ay is a blowhard, bullying asshole. I'm surprised Naruto didn't challenge him to a fight." Tsunade said with a chuckle.

"Well…" Anko said.

"... he challenged the Raikage to a fight?"

"We weren't in the room at the time Tsunade-sama but Naruto said he… what's the word I'm looking for Anko?"

"Threatened?"

"That's it. He threatened to kill Ay-sama if he issued Naruto another order." Tsunade looked at her Jounin in mild disbelief before sucking in a deep breath, causing both ninja to tense assuming she was going to lose her temper. Instead, the Godaime laughed. Hard enough to bring tears to her eyes. It took several moments before she got herself under control.

"I'm entirely too sober for this shit." She said. War as on the horizon, things had progressing rapidly while she was comatose but for this moment she'd laugh at the moxie of her favorite brat.


	5. Chapter 5

Eyes blurry, throat dry, body tired. None of that stopped Tsunade from rising quickly when consciousness returned to her. She arose so fast that she surprised her two apprentices, both shocked to see the woman had returned to the world of the waking. Tsunade, however, seeing the two alive, Shizune was alive!, assumed they were relatively safe. Before she could ask her longtime student provided her a glass of water. The last Senju sipped the at the cool liquid while the two students did their check up. Fifteen minutes later, she was ready to speak and they were ready to listen.

"What happened? What is the state of the village?"

"The village is fine, recovering Tsunade-sama. The ninja attacking Konoha was defeated shortly after you lost consciousness. After his defeat, somehow all those who were killed in the attack were brought back to life."

"How is any of that possible?" Tsunade asked in disbelief.

"Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama. He defeated the Akatsuki and somehow convinced the man to undue what he'd done. It was… amazing, Tsunade-sama. Naruto-kun has the Mokuton."

"What?!" The Godaime shouted. Shizune just continued.

"He does, he used it to defeat the attacker and to help restore the village. There's something else you should know, Tsunade-sama, because of your condition a new acting Hokage had been selected."

"Who? Kakashi? Please tell me it wasn't Danzo."

"It was Naruto, Tsunade-shishou." Sakura spoke for the first time.

"So, the gaki did it? Where is he? Buried under a mountain of paperwork?"

"Actually, the Raikage called a Gokage Summit so Naruto-kun left a day ago to attend."

"Oh… This can go really well or really poorly. While he's gone it looks like I'll need to get back to work. Give me an hour and then inform the Advisors I am awake and have them come here."

"Hai."

* * *

It was amazing how much the brat got done in his few days old reign. He removed Danzo and neutralized Root. She'd been looking into doing it but was never afforded the opportunity. Naruto just did it, timing be damned. He'd gotten construction underway and what couldn't be done by Tenzo and his army of clones was being handled by the incoming shipment of raw materials. The people were in good spirits seeing as their protector was at the helm.

Tsunade sneered when she got that report. She knew, even upon his return with Jiraiya, there were still many that treated Naruto as a nuisance or blight. To have him acknowledged because he did the seemingly impossible, for that to be what it took left a sour taste in her mouth. But she'd have to get over it or deal with it later as there was too much to do.

She was happy to be kept busy instead of wearing a hole in the ground, pacing back and forth with worry over the Gokage Summit. When Anko and Kakashi stormed into her office, noticeably without Naruto, she had to fight down the dread threatening to overtake her. Their report didn't actually make her feel better, her laugh at Naruto threatening Ay aside. War was coming and she had to navigate a tricky political situation since Konoha had, essentially, two Hokage. It took two days for Katsuya to reach each Kage and find Naruto in Ame.

"Naruto, I'm sure Katsuya-sama informed you why I sent her to find you, yes?"

"Hai. Welcome back, Hokage-sama." Naruto said, which mildly surprised her but she appreciated what it meant. He was showing deference, acknowledging he wasn't acting village leader any more.

"We're wasting time, Tsunade, get on with it." Ay barked and she heard a tsk in response.

"Very well. I understand there is an alliance between the Shinobi villages to combat this new threat. The acting Sixth Hokage did not join for understandable reasons but as I have resumed my duties I would like to amend his decision."

"So you agree the brat made a mistake? To think Konoha would be trusted to one so irresponsible." Oonoki mused.

"No, I don't. I seek to put forth a compromise. Naruto will be held in a different location but should his talents and abilities be needed he has clearance to enter the fray."

"No deal. I'm not here to make deals. The war is for him and Bee, they need to stay hidden."

"I've never seen a scenario where two S rank shinobi, more or less, couldn't sway the outcome of a battle. Hiding them is a waste of resources, reduces our fighting power noticeably and ignores the Akatsuki managed to identify and find each of the jinchuuriki. What makes you think they can't do it again, Ay?"

"If you feel that way then why agree to have him held back at all?" Oonoki questioned.

"Because we, the shinobi system need to face our sins. Jinchuuriki are used and often discarded, looked on in distrust in the best of times. I'm aware it's different in Kumo now but that hasn't always been the case. We failed seven of them and that can't be changed but we can protect the last two. We owe Bee-san and Naruto and all previous containers that much."

"But you think there is a possibility we will not be able to meet this threat?" asked Mei.

"Yes. Given all of what we don't know, we can't dismiss the potential. And if Naruto is needed I don't want to waste time in the field arguing with any of you about it. My way isn't perfect but is better than the alternatives."

"I will not be undermined! There was no need for a compromise, my orders are enough. Just because you want to help your whelp save face or whatever the hell this is doesn't change that. To think, Konoha is so arrogant that you can dictate terms to four other villages because you want to."

"Watch how you talk to my Hokage, Ay."

"So the brat finally speaks."

"Nothing to do but. I notice you seem much more unruly when I'm not in the room with you. I figured the Raikage would keep the same energy."

"Boy-"

"Please continue, Tsunade-sama." Gaara spoke evenly, always a calming influence, not wanting Naruto and Ay to escalate things.

"Thank you, Kazekage-sama. As I was saying, Konoha will join the alliance and we will start coordinating our mobilization efforts thusly. Fortunately, Naruto had ordered Konoha to begin preparing for war so the transition should be smooth."

"I haven't agreed to this little compromise of yours, Tsunade."

"The way I see it, you can accept the victory and have me stationed somewhere. Or you can fight Tsunade on this, I put a scratch through my headband and do as I please. The tree that doesn't bend breaks, Ay." Naruto spoke, his patience nearing its end.

"Fine. I'll send coordinates to where he'll be stationed."

"Actually, I already have somewhere in mind and I'm sure Hokage-sama can assign a team to me to keep me honest. She'll also be the only one that knows where said place is."

"That sounds fair. If his whereabouts are kept secret then he's even more safe that way. In the end, everyone is getting something they want and Konoha's potential contributions to the alliance can't be understated. Raikage-sama, I think you should accept this deal." The Mizukage stated.

"I agree. If you remain unmoving on this topic it will lead me to believe Mifune-dono chose poorly and given Tsunade-sama has returned, I'd call for her to replace you." Gaara said. Everyone could feel Ay tense, not enjoying having his authority questioned.

"Fine! I'll expect to hear from all of you soon." Ay said and then requested the slug summons leave him. Each of the other Kage also depart from the discussion leaving only Naruto and Tsunade to communicate through the slug.

"We have a lot to talk about, Naruto. Most pressingly, I need to know what's going on? I expected you to be just as against my idea as Ay."

"Oh, well there have been some developments here in Ame."

"What kind of developments?"

"The more significant development would be the Uchiha going by Madara, you heard about him?"

"Yes, Naruto."

"He's dead." Naruto said and then Tsunade heard what sounded like a kick striking a body. "Yea, he's really dead."

"Why didn't you relay that to the other Kage and how in the hell did you kill him?"

"My coming here was a desperation play. Truthfully, he should have beaten Team Gai and my arrival and yet we managed to arrive just in time to save Konan. Where was he? Also, did he truly believe he could wage war by himself? He has to have a fighting force but we know nothing about it. And while I can't prove it, something is gnawing at me about this guy. Can't support it but this guy… he didn't strike me as a leader or a person with a grand plan of his own design."

"So, he may be dead but it doesn't mean the war is over."

"Exactly."

"That's all well and good but you still haven't told me how you did it."

"Oh, funny story." Naruto started.

* * *

Konan, exhausted, looked at "Madara" in disgust. She was sure she'd managed to get him with that last attack but somehow the most significant damage had been the breaking of his mask. She was tapped and knew this would be her end. While she hated to fall to this detestable person she had a sense of peace she'd see her loved ones again.

"After this genjutsu ends you'll be dead." Madara spoke to her with all the confident in the world as he looked at her. He was dragging this out as if the precious few moments before he broke and then killed her would add to her agony. It wouldn't. There was much left in this world for her anyway, she just hated he'd get Nagato's eyes.

" **Dynamic Entry!** " a voice boomed as a green blur passed through Madara, him becoming intangible at the last possible moment. The blur stopped and Konan could see Konoha's premiere taijutsu ace, Maito Gai standing before her. "You must be the youthful Konan! My youthful Sixth Hokage sent me to aid you in warding off this cretin, YOSH!"

"Then he has sent you to di-" the figure tried to say while facing Gai, only to be interrupted and nearly struck again.

" **Dynamic Entry!** " another blur shouted before, like Gai before him, passed through the man. Having taken his attention away from Konan, Madara didn't realize she had been ushered away and was beside Neji who was standing guard with Tenten. Before he could decide on whether or not to kill the annoying Konoha ninja, the twin bowl cuts speed toward their teammates, Gai picking up Konan and all four running away.

The squad wasted no time trying to distance themselves from the Uchiha but had to stop when a power katon jutsu blocked their paths. "I'm not interested in any of you, leave my former subordinate and you can live." None of the ninja made to comply with his request so he rushed through a number of hand signs to perform a second katon jutsu. Neji jumped in front of his team and perform the **Kaiten** while Gai closed the distance and tried to strike the self proclaimed Madara. His timing was just a bit off as said Madara managed to end his jutsu and become intangible right before Gai could strike him. When Madara tried to retaliate he became intangible again to avoid the kick Lee aimed at him. Madara hated that the squad was attempting to time him, knowing far too much about his time-space ninjutsu.

Gai was to the right of him, Lee to the left. The girl was ready to provide long range support, judging by the number of kunai she was holding and the Hyuuga was standing directly in front of his target. He retrieved two of the bombs he used when under his Tobi facade and threw them at Gai and Lee respectively. Both jumped out of the way of the impending explosion but the dust generated blocked the view of all but Neji. With his Byakugan activated he saw the man appear beside Lee and swiftly hit the Chunin in the back of the neck, knocking the boy down but not out entirely. Gai heard the strike and was there in an instant attempting to attack the man but he simply teleported away.

For a brief few moments all was quiet and the dust settled. Lee was up but visibly shaken by the powerful blow. Neji saw the disturbance behind him but before he could say anything Tenten was stabbed, just below her bottom rib at her left side. She screamed in pain and Neji tried to attack the Uchiha but simply phased through and received a powerful kick to the back before Madara grabbed Konan by the neck and teleported her to where they were originally. Gai went to Tenten. He knew this was part of the plan but wished his student hadn't been stabbed for the sake of it.

Madara looked at Konan with something akin of triumph blooming in his chest. He'd get Nagato's rinnegan, or the real Madara's he thought in correction. Then, finally, he'd see his Rin once more. No more fighting, no more pretending to be someone he wasn't. He could be Obito again and be happy once more. He looked into the eyes of Konan, preparing to cast the fatal genjutsu so he could leave. He wouldn't boast, there was no need for cruelty. This was simply necessary.

He, for the first time, truly looked into Konan's eyes. The sharingan is great at tacking in detail but it can't make one truly appreciate things, that is up to the user. He didn't know why he felt the need to look so deeply into her eyes but he did. It's all he wanted to do, to be still and look into her eyes. Even when her index and middle fingers, along with her thumb was headed toward his sole working eye he wanted to stay still. He recorded in perfect detail her motion of ripping his eye out. The pain was delayed but once it hit he let out a thunderous scream.

Obito writhed on the ground in pure agony, blinded. "You bitch!" he yelled. "You stupid, useless bitch!"

"That's not very nice, Uchiha-san." A voice, one belonging to someone decidedly not Konan. Masculine but not overly mature, an adolescent. In his haze of rage and pain it took him a moment to put together who the voice belonged to.

"Uzumaki! You did this? HOW?!"

Before Naruto could answer, Konan summoned what was left of her chakra and beheaded the Uchiha with a paper shuriken. "No more. I couldn't hear one more word out of his mouth." Naruto could only nod, though he would have preferred to get some actionable intelligence from the man. Naruto faltered and hit the ground, clutching his eye. The pain was so intense he actually blacked out for a bit. When he returned to consciousness, Konan gasped, Team Gai was attending to Madara's body and she promptly gave Naruto a mirror to see his eye. He cackled and then requested something to cover it, never realizing this would be the consequence of using Itachi's "gift". She complied, handing him a sash which Naruto used as a makeshift eyepatch. He then explained why he was there to Konan and helped her seal Nagato's eyes so no one could extract them.

* * *

"So, you put him in a power, Sharingan induced genjutsu from an eye you managed to incorporate into your body?"

"Yes."

"Said eye coming from Itachi, delivered by way of a Crow Summons he made you ingest?"

"Yes."

"But you didn't digest it, it simply stayed in your mindscape until your Senjutsu training?"

"Yes, Baachan. Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

"Don't get short with me, brat!"

"I'm sorry but my eye hurts, like a lot."

"Fine, Naruto. When can I expect you? I'd imagine Tenten would need a few days to get her wound check."

"Nah, that's healed."

"How, none of you are medics."

"Eh, I took care of it."

"You?" Tsunade asked in a deadpan.

"I can create entire forests, you don't think I can heal a wound?"

"You're such a pain in the ass. Just get back here so we start preparing to transfer you to custody." She said before Katsuya told him she dispelled her summons. Naruto thanked the slug and sent her on her way. He then turned to Konan and chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"We have a complicated relationship."

* * *

Naruto bought dinner for Team Gai and Konan, all agreeing to stay overnight as the Konoha nin had pushed themselves to arrive in Ame. The conversation was genial and while Konan was reserved she did agree to share some stories about Jiraiya, Naruto doing the same. Even with war on the horizon, Naruto felt lighter having gotten to know more about his Master/Godfather. They departed just after daybreak and made it back to Konoha two days later. Team Gai headed to their respective homes while Naruto went directly to Tsunade's (his) office.

It was a very odd conversation, telling someone you call granny that you have the memories and access to the abilities of her grandfather. She was intelligent, frightfully so, so there was no confusion about him being a direct reincarnation of the Shodai. She still enjoyed calling him grandbrat entirely too much for his liking. Naruto told Tsunade he wanted to go to Uzushio to master more of his abilities and get used to fighting with one eye, as he'd taken to wearing a patch over his left eye.

After running a diagnostic jutsu, Tsunade informed Naruto that the change to his eye was permanent and he accepted as much. They agreed an eyepatch would work better than Kakashi's method and Naruto could just keep it there with a slight application of chakra, so there was no strap. The two spent some time catching up, Shizune joining eventually but the needs of the village cut the visit short.

As Naruto left the Tower, he ran into three of the members of his team. Kakashi looked sheepish as if he'd done something he shouldn't have, Sakura looked fragile and unsure and Sai looked… happy.

"Hey, guys." Naruto greeted and Sakura responded.

"Is it true, Naruto? Did you really kill Sasuke?" She asked. He knew this likely was going to happen eventually but he was hoping eventually wouldn't be now.

"Yes, Sakura, I did."

"Why? Did he leave you no choice? Was he about to attack the other Kage?"

"Maybe we shouldn't do this here." Kakashi suggested.

"I don't think we should do this at all, there is nothing I can say that will make you feel better Sakura."

"I need to know, Naruto." The blond sighed and said he'd go to their training area before shunshining there. The other three arrived immediately after he did. He knew this wasn't going to end well but if she needed to know he'd tell her. "To answer your questions, Sakura, I did have a choice. I don't know if he was going to attack the other Kage, he never got the chance. It wasn't some epic struggle, I didn't get lucky while clinging on by a thread. He was outclassed. I could have spared him, I could have detained him but I didn't."

"WHY? Why, Naruto? He was our friend."

"Who said he was there to kill me. And then tried to do so. I gave him a chance to surrender but he didn't take it. Sasuke and I both made our choices. I resolved that if he attacked me I was going to end him and I did."

"What about your promise?"

"I made that childishly. I shouldn't have promised and you shouldn't have asked. I did go back on my word and believe it or not it eats at me but I had greater responsibilities. Sasuke isn't more important than the whole of Konoha." He could see the tears fall and it stung at his heart. He may not love her romantically anymore but he cared about her. Hoped they could find their way back to being friends, more mature but friends all the same. He took no pleasure in her pain.

"Did you… did you do this because of me?" she whispered. Neither Kakashi nor Sai knew what she meant.

"Do you think so little of me?"

"I never thought you could kill your best friend so I don't know what to think. Maybe the jealousy finally got to you. You wanted to show everyone, including me, who was superior. You took your chance, didn't you Naruto? You didn't even try to get him to come back or take him alive. You just killed him. Why? Because I hadn't apologized? I was ashamed and I'm sorry but did you have to do this? Did you?" she rambled between sobs,

"You stupid, arrogant, hateful, little girl. Did you completely ignore he wanted to kill me? He tried to kill me. You really think… you really think I did this as a way to get back at you? Sasuke could have put us in a war against Kumo because of his actions. How many would you see dead to save Sasuke? Obviously me, seeing as how you don't care about me. But would that be enough? Maybe all of the rookies dead. All except Hinata. We go to war with Kumo and she gets captured? That's a solid five years of repeated rapes and forced pregnancy. But hey, maybe Sasuke would finally look at you and that's all that really matters. Because we are all just supporting players in this little tragic romance, right?"

"Shut up."

"No, you shut up. I was going to forgive you, Sakura. You utterly humiliated me on the day I lost the closest thing I had to a father. He died protecting me. You didn't care. I know you think I'm stupid but I knew you only came to my apartment that night to scold me. Tsunade and my relationship is none of your business, you had no reason to stick your nose into it. But you can't help yourself. You love to feel superior to me, to treat me like I'm a child."

"N-"

"Shut up. You're done, no more talking from you. You do, you love it. You think my emotions are cheap, immature and not worthy of consideration. That's the only way I can understand what you did on the day you did it. It was confirmation of something I'd long suspected. But I was going to forgive you. I didn't mind you hadn't apologized yet, too much was going on. If you had and you meant it I'd accepted it. But I tell you Sasuke wanted to kill me and your only concern is him. Just like that night, I'm disposable to you. I may have tolerated that once but no longer. I hate you Sakura Haruno and I hope I never see you again." Naruto swiftly vacated once he was done. Never seeing how his words impacted Sakura, how she completely broke down with only Kakashi able to offer comfort.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto and Team Gai walked through the ruins of what was once Uzushio. It was difficult for the Uzumaki, he had memories of a place so vibrant, brimming with life. The places Hashirama courted Mito, places his children would spend time during their youth. But they weren't his memories, he had knowledge of a clan he'd never know and never get to interact with them. It was sad but he couldn't dwell on it. They were on this island for a very specific reason.

Leaving Konoha had been… trying. He wasn't in the best of moods when he sought out Tsunade. He explained why he wanted to just leave immediately and she understood. After reassuring Shizune and she that he was handling Sasuke's death, acknowledging that a part of him truly wanted to save his friend but he couldn't justify putting everyone else he cared for at risk to do so. Tsunade granted his request and he only had to pack before he could leave.

It was while in the midst of getting supplies he ran into Team Kurenai. Well, more accurately a blur of lavender and midnight blue charged into him and hugged him fiercely, well for Hinata. The trio heard about Sasuke and wanted to check on their friend. He was touched, as he assumed everyone would be too busy consoling Sakura. It took some time to convince the, normally shy, Hyuuga he was fine especially after she saw his eyepatch. He quietly asked her to activate her Byakugan and when she gasped he requested she and Shino keep it a secret, having sensed one of the Aburame's allies on her.

He let Hinata know he'd have to go into protective custody since the war was for him but he'd be with them in spirit. He'd be there in ways that actually mattered too but he couldn't announce his attention to ignore Ay as soon as he could justify it. Political games were dumb. Seeing that she'd calmed down the two started to part ways but before they could, the Hyuuga heiress kissed him on the cheek and ran off with a pronounced blush. It earned aww's from many that witnessed the exchange and Naruto would swear _that_ didn't cause him to blush ever so slightly. He'd had two full lifetimes of memories to draw on, men that had taken lovers and fought wars. He was not going to be embarrassed by a mere peck. No matter what anyone said.

It was an hour later he met with his escorts, four very confused Konoha shinobi, but all departed without a word of protest knowing it'd be the last time they'd see Konoha for a while; and if the fates were unkind, ever again.

Naruto wanted to get in the absolute best condition he could for the war, suspecting he'd be needed before long. Tsunade agreed to send Team Gai, as the taijutsu master would be ideal in pushing Naruto physically. Almost no other shinobi in the village could boast such a claim. He promised he'd help Neji, Lee and Tenten as so they got something out of the experience. Team Gai agreed to take the mission, officially they were to be his guards and minders, to not allow him to leave protective custody. Tsunade and he shared a laugh. She knew, if Naruto was only half as powerful as her grandfather, two elite Jounin and two chunin weren't going to be enough. He captured every bijuu, Hashirama was a different kind of monster.

The quintet continued to progress through the former shinobi village until they came upon a newly built, two story manor. Seeing the looks of disbelief Naruto let out a chuckle. "I sent some clones ahead of us to build some lodgings. What, did you think I was going to make you camp out for a month?" Seeing four heads nod in slight shame Naruto laughed again. "I'm not that much of a knucklehead, guys."

The group of five entered the structure and Naruto gave them a quick tour, the bedrooms were on the second floor, each member would have their own. On the first floor there was a shared living room, a dining room, kitchen and in the back a forge. Tenten agreed to make Naruto a sword and he decided to surprise her. The Uzumaki managed to save much of their accumulated clan knowledge, Naruto's clones built the temporary housing over the hidden vault. He'd share their blacksmithing techniques with her in exchange for her labor. Well, on top of what they were being paid for the mission.

That misery Tsunade made him finance this from the gambling winnings he earned when they retrieved her. He assumed she just spent all of it but she actually put it in an account that had an average return of 8%. Tsunade may have been a horrible gambler but she was actually great with money. The legend of the empty Senju accounts was a great big lie. She, of course, informed Naruto about this account when she charged him for a month long A-rank mission. "The village still needs funds to rebuild, Naruto-kun." She said with that honeyed voice. It figure she'd only calls him Naruto-kun when she was finessing him.

"Alright, guys unwind for the day and we can start training in the morning. Now, I will warn you that you guys are going to see somethings I'd rather you keep secret from everyone."

"Even the Kage? Naruto-kun, that's unyouthful!" Lee shouted.

"Well, I'm not asking you to lie. If they don't ask you directly there is nothing that says you have to volunteer the information."

"That's borderline." Lee said after a pause and Naruto shrugged. It was the best he was going to get.

* * *

It'd been two weeks since her confrontation with Naruto. She'd been a mess that night, inconsolable. Ino tried but there was nothing to be said. She'd been a wreck the next day, especially after learning Naruto was gone. She had so much she wanted to say to him, to explain that it was her grief and guilt guiding her words not her sincere feelings. That she knows he must be hurting, that he cared about Sasuke as much as she did in his own way. She just wanted to fix things, a reset but it would never been. The boy she loved was dead and the boy that once loved her now hated her.

On the third day she pulled herself together. As much as she wanted to curl in a ball and isolate herself from everyone, the village was in need of her skills. Also, as an apprentice to the Hokage, she couldn't appear to not be doing her part, it'd shame Tsunade. She got dressed early and went to a vacant training ground to do some large scale property damage. After an hour of that she reported in and got to work. Tsunade preceded as if it were business as usual, which Sakura was thankful for. Shizune suggested that Naruto likely didn't truly hate her but was simply hurt. Sakura didn't know if that were true but she'd have to survive the war to find out. No matter what, she promised herself she'd settle things with Naruto even if that meant an end to their friendship.

The next several days passed in a blur as Sakura was busy coordinating with the medics of other villages, getting supplies and the iryo-nin corps ready as well as sharpening her own skills. The village was a mix of anxiety and grim determination. Many of the citizens simply wishing to set eyes on their hero. She would find time to hang out with the rest of the rookies, minus Team Gai, and was thankful no one seemed hostile or resentful of her presence. Things got odd at early mentions of Naruto but she assured them she was fine. She didn't have a problem with Naruto so they didn't need to avoid speaking about him in her presence.

Time was winding down and the war loomed over everything. Everyone was feeling the crunch but, surprisingly, Tsunade hadn't lost her temper. Sakura found that amazing as she knew first hand her master had a short fuse. Sakura entered the office to receive her briefing. She was scheduled to leave today, to start setting up for the alliance. The briefing was short and to the point but Tsunade had her stay back.

"Sakura, I wanted you to know I've been extremely proud to have you as my student."

"T-thank you, Shishou."

"No thanks is needed. I know we may not see each other for awhile but I want you to be prepared. You cannot save everyone, that's the reality of war but I know you'll do your best."

"Of course." Sakura replied.

"And whatever is going on with you and the gaki, you'll figure that out, too." Tsunade said and watch Sakura gain a frown.

"Did he tell you?"

"No and I didn't ask. But it'll be ok."

"I want to believe that."

"Then believe it… oh, I can't believe I said that."

"It'll be our little secret, Shishou. I promise."

* * *

"LEE!" the bun haired kunoichi shouted as her teammate hit the ground with a loud and disconcerting thud. She then looked up at the person responsible for her teammate's condition and glared.

"Um, sorry, 'ttebayo," he said with a chuckle really happy he didn't go with the initial impulse to use the rasengan.

Tenten simply shook her head as it wasn't really Naruto's fault. Since they've arrived, while generating an awe inspiring number of clones to train throughout the ruins of Uzushio, Naruto would spend his mornings having an intense spar with Gai. Naruto, initially, kept it to strictly taijutsu and was handled by the taijutsu master… until day five when the Uzumaki started pushing Gai. By day ten the other members of Team Gai could hear furious clangs of nunchaku versus katana as the kage level shinobi blurred through the trees at a maddening pace.

Today had been the first day Naruto would utilize the entirety of his skillset. Since they were not there, while they had accepted Naruto's temporary appointment as Hokage and could believe he managed to defeat the ninja that destroyed the village. But, in the back of their minds there was some belief people were overstating Naruto's abilities and accomplishment to reassure themselves. Even his defeat of that Tobi character hinged more on his understated cunning than anything.

Watching him train had them reconsidering some of their doubts. Not only could he use the Shodai's exalted kekkei genkai but each of the primary nature releases as well. Tenten also remarked he seemed comfortable with a sword but it wasn't enough to fully see sixteen year old Uzumaki Naruto as deserving the title of Hokage. However, seeing him keep up with their sensei while not utilizing the entirety of his skills put those notions to rest.

It also had the side effect of stoking poor Lee's flames of youth. The Chunin rushed into the fight. Naruto, running off instinct simply attacked the oncoming threat. Lee's foot was caught with one hand while the opposite arm delivered an elbow to his solar plexus. Then a short uppercut to his chin, finished with a spinning heel kick to the jaw put the boy down.

Neji saw the strikes due to his activated Byakugan and could only think, 'So, this is Kage level battle.' It drove him to want to reach that level, to be one of the few Hyuuga to do so.

"Ugh, Naruto-kun's youthful flames outshine my own," Lee said, returning to consciousness.

"You should have known not to jump in Lee, you could have seriously been hurt," Tenten replied.

"Our most youthful Tenten is correct, Lee! While capable, you need more training before you challenge Naruto-kun so directly!"

"Yosh!," Lee said, giving a thumbs up from sitting position.

"I'm still sorry, Lee. I just reacted." Naruto said having come down from the tree branch he'd been stationed on.

"Here, it's finished." Tenten said as she tossed Naruto the sword she'd been carrying. He caught it with little ceremony, not because he didn't care but shinobi didn't get rhapsodic about their weapons. That was a samurai thing. But even still, he could admire the quality. The scabbard was a simple black one with a midnight blue Uzumaki spiral on either side. The sword's handle had a midnight blue wrapping with the tsuba being a spiral. Naruto unsheathed the blade and could see the quality, Tenten had truly outdone herself. He pulsed some wind chakra and was surrounded by leaves. Naruto performed several quick movements and watched as the leaves split cleanly.

"This… thank you, Tenten."

"No problem. I made a wakizashi for myself." the kunoichi remarked with a smile.

"I'm sure you'll put it to good use. Well, I'm going to be on the other side of the island. I've got a few more things to train and it'd be best to do that alone."

"What more could you possibly have to train? I've seen you use every element on top of pushing sensei." Neji remarked.

"Well, he's not using the inner gates as much as he could. Also, what I plan to do next is one of those things I'd request you not reveal. If you don't really see me do it then you can't lie about it. All I ask is no matter what, don't freak out."

"Don't freak out?" Tenten asked and Naruto simply nodded and shunshin'd away.

* * *

Four bodies were hung outside a cave entrance. Gazelle, Mouse, Boar and Bear. The four ANBU sent to neutralize Kabuto were on display, in warning or in taunt Anko didn't know. She turned to her partner, a longtime former ANBU himself and he looked grim. He'd known them, this couldn't have been easy to see.

"We found him but if he killed those four engagement might be a mistake," Anko said. A part of her wanted to proceed anyway, to kill him since she'd never get to kill Orochimaru.

"Agreed, we know of his location. We can ask command to dedicate a platoon to face him," stated Yamato.

"I admire your optimism," a voice said from behind. As they turned, Yamato was punched, hard, in the stomach. The force sending him careening into the rock formation that housed the cave. Anko wasted no time retaliating.

" **Hidden Shadow Snake Hands."** The snakes darted toward Kabuto but he dodge the jutsu effortlessly and rose a earth pillar below Anko, sending her skyward. The Special Jounin flipped out of the attempt but was beset upon by Kabuto on her landing. The medic ninja was too fast, each strike landing without Anko being able to respond. Soon a snake emerged out of the back of his cloak and bit her, knocking Anko out.

Yamato rose to his feet, he knew he had several broken ribs from the punch but he would push through. He began to form hand signs until Kabuto spoke.

"Could you take care of that for me?" he spoke to seemingly no one. By the time Yamato realized someone was behind him it was too late, a swift chop to the back of the neck made him lose consciousness.

"Just the two we needed, how fortunate."

" **Yes."** Zetsu spoke. " **Do you have the other items Madara requested?"**

"Of course. Naruto-kun will be in for quite the surprise."

" **We attack in five days, make sure everything is ready before then.** "

"Of course, I wouldn't want to disappoint _Madara_ now would I?"

* * *

Ay grimaced as he looked at the three ninja in front of him. The remnants of Sasuke Uchiha's team, the team that helped the brat attack Bee. He wanted to kill them outright but they were under the protection of Iron Country, having been transferred to his custody at the request of Naruto Uzumaki. He really was starting to hate the blond and his constant need to try to usurp Ay's authority.

Apparently, the girl was a powerful sensor ninja and a medic, two things a war effort could use. She was also half crazy over the death of said Uchiha and could barely speak above a mumble. Ay was man enough to admit that but the other two were wild cards. A berserker and a sword obsessed former Orochimaru science experiment. He couldn't put them in any of the battalions because he couldn't trust them. He couldn't assign them solo missions because he couldn't trust them.

"I don't know what that brat expects me to do with you. All of you are unstable and I can't trust any of you. Not with my forces and not alone. Not to mention, you tried to kill my brother."

"That was really more Sasuke's bag, we were mostly just there," Suigetsu said. Ay didn't seem to value the distinction.

"For now, you'll stay here. Step out of line even a little and I'll kill you, no questions asked. MABUI, TAKE THESE THREE SOMEWHERE OUT OF MY SIGHT!" the large man bellowed. His long suffering assistant arrived and escorted them away, leaving Ay to his thoughts. The war was set to begin tomorrow, he was supposed to give a speech to motivate and inspire. How do you inspire former enemies? People you would have ordered killed two months ago with nary a thought? It was heavy, being ahead of such an alliance, to be facing a threat none of them truly understood. The ramp up for the war was daunting, not knowing if he was doing the right thing.

Being constantly second guessed by some bald dick pissant didn't help matters. He found that boy to be arrogant, nothing like his father. He asserted himself Ay's equal when he's barely been tested, The presumption. He even threatened the alliance before it could fully form. But that was Konoha, they were always so arrogant as if they were simply born superior. It didn't help that Mifune more or less agreed with the designation, openly claiming he'd have selected Tsunade. A former drunk deserter over him, _him_ , the strongest Kage and the fastest man in the elemental nations. It was offensive and when this war was over he resolved to teach that boy some manners. He'd just have to win this war first.

* * *

Team Gai departed four days ago. Naruto could only hope he'd helped them in being ready in whatever challenges they may face as he'd be here until Tsunade sent for him. As much as he wanted to be on the battlefield with is comrades, his friends, he was resigned to stay here. If Tsunade never called him to the frontlines it meant the war was going well. Or, at least, they hadn't run into anything they couldn't handle. It didn't mean none of his friends hadn't been injured but his burden was to have faith in them.

Shima-baasama had appeared just a few hours ago with some new clothes. He felt it the occasion called for a change. He thanked her and she assured him the toads were ready should he be in need of assistance. Now, Naruto was in a midnight blue pants and long sleeve shirt, both with mesh interior lining. Over that was forest green kimono shirt, similar to Jiraiya's, and similarly colored hand guards. He wore black shinobi sandals to complete the new look, along with a black eyepatch.

After Shima left, Naruto spent his time meditating to remain calm and not go back on his word to only leave when summoned. He sat beside a river and got lost in its sounds. He hadn't known for how long he had been meditating when he was interrupted. Eight chakra signatures he didn't recognize were approaching him fast. Seven of the signatures felt off, wrong somehow but he'd have to wait to see why that was but he assumed this may be a preemptive strike. He slid his sword into his obi and prepared for the upcoming arrival.

It only took ten minutes for the visitors to find Naruto. Only six were in view and he could tell, they were all dead. Edo Tensei but there was something else… they were the former jinchuuriki, those that were caught and killed by the Akatsuki. The final two members approached and Naruto couldn't believe it, didn't want to. He was going to kill whoever did this.

"Hey kid, you look good." the seventh member spoke, not used to the grim look on the boy's face, nor the eyepatch he was now sporting.

"Wish I could say the same, Jiraiya."


End file.
